Once Again
by peachpeach
Summary: [a VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction - R18 - BL - Epilogue Up!] Lewat pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer profesional, Taehyung kembali bertemu dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Dan Taehyung bingung harus bersikap seperti apa ketika serangan panik itu kembali datang. Ya, kembali datang bersama figur yang ia cari selama delapan tahun. [slight!MinYoon]
1. Once Again

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **NSFW (Not Safe for Work), R-18, pointless.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Without a word,_

 _I've stayed by your side_

 _Did you know ?_

 _Did you know my heart ?_

 _[NCT 127 – Once Again]_

.

.

Malam telah beranjak semakin tua, tetapi gemerlap lampu-lampu di sekitar Gangnam- _gu_ semakin bersinar. Sebagian orang mungkin memilih merajut mimpi untuk bisa menyambut pagi yang lebih baik esok hari. Sebagian lainnya mungkin memilih melepas penat setelah bekerja sehari penuh dengan sedikit hiburan, dan mungkin ada sebagian yang masih menekuni pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Kim Taehyung, termasuk dalam kategori orang yang masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya walau hari hampir berganti. Posisi apartemen Taehyung berada cukup strategis untuk menikmati keindahan gemerlap malam Seoul lewat jendela kaca yang lebar, tapi sepertinya Taehyung tak tertarik. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer profesional itu, kini tengah fokus menatap layar _macbook_ -nya. Ditemani pekatnya aroma kafein dan tembakau, Taehyung mengedit beberapa foto untuk kemudian di kirimkan kepada pihak editorial majalah atau surat kabar yang menggunakan jasanya. Sesekali, Taehyung akan menajamkan fokus penglihatannya dari balik lensa kaca mata yang dikenakan, terkadang hisapan pada sigaret yang menempel pada bilah bibirnya juga ikut menemani sibuknya Taehyung dan pekerjaannya. Taehyung bahkan masa bodoh ketika _lock-pad_ apartemennya berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk. Lagipula, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu _password_ apartemennya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi suatu hari nanti.

"Bisa-bisa kau mati di dalam ruangan tertutup kalau begini," Park Jimin— _partner_ kerja sekaligus sahabat kental Taehyung—masuk tanpa permisi, kemudian langsung membuka dengan cepat jendela ruang kerja Taehyung. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya adalah putra sulung pemilik perusahaan multi level—Park _Corp._ —sebagai putra sulung, wajar jika Jimin yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Ayahnya yang mulai berusia senja. Tapi, yang Taehyung tidak mengerti adalah ketika Jimin malah memberikan semua kekuasaan memimpin perusahaan Ayahnya kepada adiknya dan ia terjun menggeluti bidang fotografi bersama Taehyung selepas lulus dari kuliah. Padahal, Jimin mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen saat kuliah.

"Lagipula, orang sinting mana yang merokok di dalam ruangan dengan pendingin yang menyala pada titik terendah ?" Jimin masih menggerutu penuh protes dan mematikan pendingin udara, sirkulasi udara kemudian digantikan oleh semilir angin musim semi yang masuk lewat jendela ruang kerja Taehyung yang kini terbuka dan mengusir sisa asap tembakau.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada kesehatanku ? Seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ saja," cibir Taehyung, sedangkan Jimin melenggang tak peduli menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu kaleng soda.

"Hei _bung_ , punya kekasih seorang dokter itu menjamin hidupmu, asal kau tahu saja—" Jimin meneguk sodanya, sembari duduk bersandar pada sofa pendek, "—Tidak sepertimu, bujang lapuk tak terurus."

"Kalau perlu ku ingatkan, Yoongi- _hyung_ itu spesialis kejiwaan. Senang rasanya mengetahui ada yang bisa mengurus orang gila sepertimu." Balas Taehyung tak kalah pedas.

Jimin melempar satu dari banyak kaleng soda yang sudah kosong di atas meja ke arah Taehyung, "Sialan ! Kau pikir aku gila karena bergaul dengan siapa ? Kau !" Taehyung tertawa keras, lemparan kaleng Jimin meleset dan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih mengumpat.

"Sudahlah, ada apa malam-malam kemari ? Aku yakin, kau kemari bukan untuk mengecek aku masih hidup atau tidak…" Taehyung menghisap dalam-dalam nikotin dari rokok terakhirnya dan memadamkan bara apinya di dalam asbak, kemudian Taehyung menumpu dagunya pada jemarinya yang saling terkait.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ meneleponku sore tadi, dia sudah mencoba meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak bisa di hubungi daritadi." Taehyung mengecek ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping _mouse_ dan menampilkan layarnya yang sepenuhnya mati, "Aku lupa mengisi daya baterai ponselku," Jimin mendengus kesal, Taehyung memang selalu serampangan seperti itu. Tapi siapa sangka, hasil jepretan kameranya selalu sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan.

"Seperti biasa, Seokjin- _hyung_ menawarkan kontrak untuk pemotretan koleksi musim panasnya dan itu berarti kita punya pekerjaan untuk dua minggu ke depan." Sebuah map bening berisi kontrak yang baru saja dikeluarkan Jimin dari dalam tasnya, berpindah menjadi di atas meja Taehyung.

"Kau yakin kita bebas dari pekerjaan ? Sudah menghubungi Minjae ?" Jimin menangguk afirmatif sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Taehyung yang sudah kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar _macbook_ , "Sudah. Minjae bilang, kita tidak ada jadwal dua minggu lagi. Lagipula, Seokjin- _hyung_ sudah menjadi klien tetap dan sahabat kita sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak keberatan jika dianggap sebagai seorang Ibu oleh kita ?" kali ini Taehyung yang mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Jimin.

"Masalah kontrak, aku yakin hanya sebagai formalitas semata. Perusahaan _clothing_ seperti milik Seokjin- _hyung_ pasti harus mendokumentasikan segala kegiatan apa saja dan pengeluarannya dengan rinci. Termasuk pemotretan untuk kegiatan promosi tiap musim. Mungkin nanti akan ada rapat kecil untuk membahas konsep."

"Aku perlu menyelesaikan beberapa foto untuk National Geography, tapi sepertinya akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku terima kontrak ini. Kau sudah tanda tangan ?"

"Ya, aku sudah tanda tangan. Aku juga sudah membaca isi kontraknya, tinggal kau bubuhkan tanda tanganmu saja…" Taehyung membuka map, meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak, dan dengan cepat membubuhkan tanda tangannya tanpa repot membaca isi kontraknya. _Toh_ , Taehyung percaya seratus persen kepada Jimin.

"Bilang pada Seokjin- _hyung_ , aku tidak mau memotret para wanita dengan _make up_ tebal dan pakaian musim panas yang kekurangan bahan. Ah, aku juga rindu kare buatannya." Lidah Taehyung berdecap otomatis begitu bayangan nasi kare dengan bau rempah yang kuat buatan Seokjin memenuhi imajinasinya.

Jimin terbahak seketika mendengar protes Taehyung, "Tenang saja, Seokjin- _hyung_ paham dengan orientasi seksual kita, Seokjin-hyung juga bukan pertama kalinya memakai jasa kita sebagai fotografer untuk pemotretan _brand_ -nya."

" _Idol_ atau model ? Lokasi _outdoor_ atau _indoor_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Diangkatnya cangkir kopi kelimanya yang sudah dingin, kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

" _Outdoor_ , Seokjin- _hyung_ ingin kita yang memilih pantainya sebagai lokasi pemotretan. Dan soal siapa modelnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Entahlah, tidak terdapat di kontrak. Hanya tertulis dua orang model. Mungkin, Seokjin- _hyung_ ingin memberi kejutan untuk kita…"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih setuju memotret model ketimbang _idol_. Penggemar mereka kadang menyebalkan dan terlalu berisik. Ngomong-ngomong, kejutan apa yang kau maksud ?" Kaca mata Taehyung dilepas dan diletakkan dalam _case_ -nya.

"Mungkin saja, Seokjin- _hyung_ sengaja merahasiakan siapa modelnya untuk membuatmu penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan serius dengan model yang memiliki badan luar biasa seksi saat pemotretan nanti," Mata Jimin berkilat jenaka menggoda Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tawa sumbang.

"Hubungan serius apa ? Kalian sendiri tahu kalau aku belum _move-on_ ," Jimin berdecak, ingin sekali ia melempar kepala Taehyung sekali lagi dengan kaleng soda kosong di atas meja. Siapa tahu kali ini lemparannya tepat sasaran. Tapi, Jimin mengurungkan niat jahatnya. Percuma melempar kepala Taehyung sampai pemuda itu amnesia, Taehyung terlalu bebal untuk dinasehati.

"Belum _move-on_ apanya ?! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu jika sebulan sekali kau menyewa para jalang itu !" Taehyung tertawa lagi, membiarkan Jimin dengan spekulasi negatif tentang dirinya.

"Itu hanya pelampiasan, _one night stand_ semata. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, laki-laki mana yang tahan hasrat seksual dan hormonnya terkekang ? Kau saja pasti tidak tahan untuk tidak menggagahi Yoongi- _hyung_ setiap malam…" Jimin menggeleng, merespon kalimat candaan Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang mendadak serius.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Taehyung- _ah_. Setidaknya aku terhindar dari resiko terburuk akibat _tidur_ dengan orang yang berbeda setiap bulannya. Ikatanku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ juga sudah jelas, kami bertunangan, dan akhir tahun kami akan menikah. Sedangkan kau ? Resiko seks bebas itu besar meskipun kau pakai pengaman sekalipun. Carilah seseorang yang bisa mengurusmu, mencintaimu, dan mendukungmu setiap kau berada dalam posisi terbawah dalam hidupmu,"

"Minjae bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu. Kau mapan, tampan, apalagi ? Coba dulu saja menjalani semuanya pelan-pelan, buka hatimu. Masih banyak pemuda manis dan baik yang mau menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu. Aku jadi penasaran, se- _awesome_ apa sosok yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung sulit _move-on_. Kita berteman sejak sekolah dasar, tapi kau tak pernah bercerita siapa orangnya."

Taehyung berdecak keras, menghiraukan lagi nasehat Jimin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, tangannya dengan lincah menyimpan hasil editan fotonya yang sudah separuh jadi ke dalam folder dan mematikan _macbook_ -nya. Kemudian ia meraih dompet dan jaketnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku rutin _check-up_ sebulan sekali. Dan, ah ! Ada hal yang memang harus ku simpan sendiri tanpa kau perlu tahu. Aku mau ke Octagon, ikut ?"

"Pergi saja sana sendiri ! Ingat, jangan meneleponku jika kau mabuk !" Jimin bersungut kesal, meraih ranselnya di atas sofa milik Taehyung dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Taehyung dengan langkah cepat.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Ya sudahlah, tidak masalah aku pergi sendiri. Lagipula ponselku mati, mana mungkin aku meneleponmu. Dasar pendek !"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Jimin turun dari Range Rover miliknya, diikuti Taehyung di belakangnya. Masing-masing sudah memegang kamera di tangannya. Jimin dengan Nikon seri D610 dan Taehyung dengan Canon seri EOS 6D kesayangannya. Set pemotretan sudah diatur oleh para staf studio foto milik mereka berdua. Keduanya duduk pada kursi sederhana di sekitar set pemotretan, terkadang menyapa beberapa staf yang sibuk mondar-mandir lewat di sekitar mereka. Jimin menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk mengatur ulang kameranya, sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu modelnya siap. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Taehyung- _ah_! Jimin- _ah_ !" Seokjin datang dengan kemeja _sky blue_ yang lembut dan _ripped jeans_ yang serasi, nampak melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin, sembari berjalan cepat usai turun dari mobilnya. Helaian lembut _bruenette_ -nya terlihat berantakan ditiup angin laut, tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak masalah. Satu tangannya membawa _paper bag_ yang cukup besar. Dari jauh Taehyung bahkan sudah bisa mencium wangi kuat rempah dari kare yang dipesannya.

"Oh, Seokjin- _hyung_!" Taehyung memeluk sekilas Seokjin, membiarkan Seokjin duduk pada satu kursi yang tersisa di sampingnya, kemudian atensinya beralih dengan cepat pada _paper bag_ yang dibawa Seokjin, "Pesananku ?" manik Taehyung mengerling jenaka, sedangkan Jimin dengan iseng memukul pelan belakang kepala Taehyung.

"Makanan saja yang kau pikirkan," Taehyung hanya meringis, dan Seokjin tertawa ringan ke arah mereka berdua, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Namjoon- _hyung_ ? Tumben tidak mengantar ?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Namjoon belum bangun saat aku berangkat tadi, semalam ia lembur mengerjakan lagu untuk sebuah grup. Oh ya, mungkin kalian belum mengenal model yang akan bekerja nanti, mereka baru saja debut di Jepang tapi aku tertarik dengan mereka." Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Apa mereka bisa bahasa Korea, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jimin yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja, mereka asli Korea sebenarnya, hanya tinggal di Jepang saja." Jimin mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Seokjin, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jimin dengan ISO kameranya, dan Taehyung yang sibuk membuka bingkisan dari Seokjin. Mengambil satu sendok plastik yang dibawa Seokjin, dan menyuap banyak-banyak kare buatan Seokjin ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung mendesah lega saat rempah-rempah yang kaya rasa meledak dalam mulutnya. Buatan Seokjin memang tidak pernah gagal membuat rasa laparnya terpenuhi.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah siap !" Seokjin berseru antusias begitu melihat dua orang dengan balutan pakaian hasil rancangannya itu. Seseorang nampak mendampingi mereka dengan tablet di tangannya, mungkin manajer mereka, "—Taehyung, letakkan dulu makananmu !" Taehyung dengan buru-buru menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, menarik selembar tisu, dan siap dengan kameranya. Tapi, kemudian dunianya seperti diputar balik. Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa kare buatan Seokjin mengganjal di ujung kerongkongannya.

" _Annyeonghasimika_ , perkenalkan saya Jung Hoseok, manajer mereka. Ah, kenalkan…ini Wonwoo- _ssi_ dan Jungkook- _ssi_ …" Jimin tersenyum tipis, kemudian menjabat tangan Hoseok yang terulur di depannya, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Hoseok- _ssi_. Saya Jimin,Park Jimin—dan ini _partner_ saya, Kim Taehyung. Fotografer hari ini, dan ini Kim Seokjin- _ssi_ sebagai _owner_ NJ's. Mohon bantuannya…" Jimin membungkuk singkat sebelum atensinya beralih kepada dua pemuda di samping Hoseok. Sedangkan Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja meraih lengan Jimin untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengundang banyak tanya dari yang lainnya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ? _Gwenchana_ ?" Seokjin menepuk lembut lengan Taehyung yang sudah berkeringat dingin dengan napas terengah dan tubuh bergetar. Ia disana, Jeon Jungkook berdiri disana. Dengan binar polos yang masih sama seperti saat Taehyung bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Taehyung yakin sekali jika itu Jeon Jungkook- _nya_. Kelinci manisnya yang menghilang begitu saja delapan tahun yang lalu.

"A-ah, m-maaf…sepertinya saya harus ke toilet sebentar. P-permisi…" Kamera Taehyung diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja, dan ia buru-buru menjauh. Kepalanya pening, ia butuh penenang dan aspirin. Semuanya berputar dengan cepat dalam kepalanya, membuatnya mual dan sesak napas. Taehyung berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan kesadarannya, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggir wastafel. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh jatuh, ia harus profesional. Bertahun-tahun ia sudah melatih emosi dan serangan paniknya. Ia harus siap kapanpun. Kapanpun figur yang ia cari selama enam tahun ini ia cari muncul, ia harus siap.

' _Taehyung-_ hyung _, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan_ hyung.'—ah, suara itu lagi. Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mensugesti dirinya dengan berbagai pikiran positif. Ia tidak membawa aspirin dalam tasnya, apalagi penenang. Hanya sugesti yang bisa membantu dirinya keluar dari serangan panik yang tiba-tiba datang.

' _Taehyung-_ hyung _, mau kan bersamaku selamanya ?'_

' _Tentu Jungkook-_ ah _, tentu…'_

' _Taehyung-_ hyung _, maafkan Jungkook_ —'

' _Jungkook ? Kenapa harus minta maaf ?_ '

"Argh ! Sialan !" Taehyung meraih ponsel dalam saku celana denimnya, dengan tangan gemetaran dan penuh keringat, ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Minjae ? Bisa jemput aku di lokasi pemotretan hari ini ?" Napas Taehyung masih terengah saat Minjae bertanya banyak hal kepadanya lewat sambungan telepon, "Ah, aku—mhm, ada sedikit masalah. Biar Jimin yang mengatasi jadwal hari ini. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai, oke ?" Sambungan telepon sudah dimatikan, dan tubuh Taehyung merosot jatuh pada lantai toilet yang dingin.

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Pemotretan hari ini sudah sampai pada sesi kedua dan semuanya dikerjakan dengan baik oleh Jimin, walau tanpa Taehyung. Untuk sesi kedua, Jimin memilih set dengan istana pasir dan beberapa sekop serta ember. Ada banyak sekali kulit kerang di sekitar mereka. Wonwoo dan Jungkook sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan koleksi lainnya. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan kaus dengan aksen floral yang manis. Aksen floral pada kaus mereka seperti goresan cat minyak dengan campuran banyak warna. Jimin mengatur posisi keduanya agar menghasilkan gambar yang memuaskan dalam frame kameranya. Ia juga tampak meminta beberapa staf mengatur pencahayaan.

"Oke, lihat kemari. Lepas saja senyum kalian, seperti saat bermain bersama teman masa kecil kalian. Bisa ?" Permintaan Jimin langsung di respon dengan anggukan ringan dari keduanya.

Saat _shutter_ ditekan, semuanya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Wonwoo akan tersenyum begitu manis dengan garis _feline_ -nya yang membentuk bulan sabit, lalu Jungkook akan tersenyum seperti anak-anak berusia lima tahun saat ombak kecil menggoda di sela-sela jari kakinya yang telanjang. Terkadang Jimin akan meminta mereka untuk saling menatap, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Natural saja, kalian bisa mengobrol seperti biasanya…" Jimin kembali mengulas senyumnya saat melihat keduanya menyanggupi permintaannya. Lalu semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Wonwoo akan sangat kasual menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang, atau mereka berdua tertawa senang saat Jungkook dengan iseng melempar segenggam pasir dan melemparkannya ke arah Wonwoo.

Suara _shutter_ tidak berhenti terdengar, terkadang diselingi suara Jimin yang mengarahkan mereka. Sesi pemotretan hari itu selesai tepat saat es loli yang dipegang Jungkook habis.

"OK ! Kerja bagus semuanya !" Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar meskipun wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia lelah, lalu membungkuk ke arah staf yang membantunya hari ini.

"Jimin- _ssi_ —" Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari kesibukan membereskan perangkat kameranya, dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri dengan canggung di hadapannya.

"Oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu Jungkook- _ssi_ ?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan, sebelum mengulas senyum tipis ke arah Jimin.

"Mhm, saya hanya ingin bertanya…dimana _partner_ anda ? Bukankah seharusnya ia juga memotret hari ini ?" Kening Jimin berkerut dalam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Ada kepentingan apa Jungkook bertanya soal absennya Taehyung hari ini ?

"Kau—"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Jimin- _ssi_. Saya hanya ingin tahu saja," Jungkook dengan cepat mengelak dari pandangan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan Jimin kepadanya.

"Taehyung sepertinya kurang enak badan, makanya ia tidak bisa memotret hari ini…"

"Oh, begitu. Mhm, terima kasih kalau begitu, saya pamit Jimin- _ssi._ " Jimin masih memandangi punggung Jungkook yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepalanya. _Siapa sebenarnya Jungkook ? Kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan kondisi yang cukup buruk setelah melihat Jungkook ?_ pikir Jimin.

"Jungkook bertanya apa, Jimin- _ah_?" Seokjin tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebotol _sparkling water_ yang diberikan kepadanya. Jimin meneguk isinya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, hanya berterima kasih soal pemotretan hari ini." Jimin memutuskan berbohong kepada Seokjin sampai seluruh pertanyaan dalam kepalanya terjawab. Pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung.

"Oh, kau bawa mobil hari ini ? Dalam perjalanan pulang, jenguklah Taehyung jika kau sempat. Sepertinya keadaan Taehyung buruk sekali saat meninggalkan set pemotretan hari ini. Bawa juga kameranya, biar besok aku buatkan kare lagi untuknya."

"Ya, nanti aku akan mampir ke apartemennya. Mungkin si bodoh itu perlu dibawakan sup gingseng," Jimin memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas dan menyandangnya di bahu, stafnya juga sudah selesai membereskan set pemotretan, "Ayo kita pulang _hyung_. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Jimin menutup dengan keras pintu Range Rover-nya saat ia sudah parkir di depan halaman rumah Yoongi. Jimin sudah mampir untuk melihat kondisi Taehyung sekaligus ingin mengembalikan kameranya, tapi Taehyung tidak ada di apartemennya malam ini. Jadi kamera miliknya dibawa Jimin ke studio. Dengan langkah lebar, Jimin sampai di depan pintu rumah tunangannya dan menekan kombinasi angka pada _lock-pad_ pintu rumah Yoongi. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar pelan saat kode keamanan berhasil dimasukkan, dan Jimin melepas sepatunya yang penuh dengan pasir pantai dengan sebelah tangan dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, berjejer rapi dengan koleksi _Converse_ milik Yoongi, kemudian menggunakan sandal rumah sebagai alas kaki.

Jimin mendapati banyak sekali diktat kedokteran milik Yoongi dan _medical report_ di atas meja ruang santai, ia meletakkan kamera yang terasa berat di pundaknya tepat di samping tumpukan diktat. Ia kemudian menghela napas lega saat mendapati Yoongi yang sibuk di depan konter dapur dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Jimin merangsek maju untuk dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam dekapannya.

"Hei, baru pulang ?" Gerakan Yoongi mengaduk teh dalam cangkir terhenti dan ia merasakan Jimin mengangguk di lekuk leher putihnya yang terbuka akibat kerah kausnya yang longgar. Jimin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ bercampur apel dan vanila yang manis dari leher Yoongi, kemudian menghadiahi tunangannya itu dengan satu kecupan pelan yang lambat pada perpotongan lehernya. Jimin dapat merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya rileks seketika.

"Hari ini buruk sekali, Taehyung mengacaukan segalanya." Suara Jimin teredam, tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengar.

"Buruk bagaimana ?" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya, membelai garis rahang Jimin dengan lembut dan mengusap surai abu-abu Jimin yang terasa lengket di telapak tangannya, "Rambutmu lengket, Jim…"

"Mhm, mungkin angin pantai membawa serta garam dan menempel di rambutku. Hei, aku belum selesai mengeluh soal Taehyung," protes Jimin. Yoongi tertawa pelan, kemudian ia mengecup pelan sudut bibir Jimin yang masih mengerut sebal karena ucapannya terpotong.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita soal Taehyung," Yoongi mengedipkan matanya penuh godaan dan membuat Jimin mengerang tersiksa. Belum lagi saat Jimin menyadari pakaian Yoongi yang terlihat provokatif. Hanya sebuah kaus longgar yang menutupi sampai setengah paha, dengan bahu terbuka yang mengundang Jimin untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan intim pada tulang selangka Yoongi yang terlihat menonjol. Yoongi memang punya banyak cara mengalihkan perhatian dan mood buruk Jimin. Dari cara yang paling normal, hingga cara seprovokatif ini.

"Jadi, Taehyung mengacaukan bagaimana ?" Yoongi menjauhkan kepala Jimin yang masih membasahi lekuk lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah dan menatap dalam-dalam maik sewarna hazelnut milik Jimin.

"Persetan dengan Taehyung !" dengan gerak ringkas, Jimin membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam gendongan ala koalanya. Bilah apelnya juga melumat lembut bilah plum Yoongi yang dengan senang hati mengerang pelan dalam tawanan Jimin.

Yoongi bahkan dengan cepat melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Jimin ketika mereka berdua sampai di atas sofa, melemparnya ke bawah sofa, kemudian mengecupi rahang tegas tunangannya dan merasakan aura Jimin yang semakin maskulin karena ia bisa mencium samar bau angin laut yang menempel pada setiap epidermis Jimin. Lukisan penuh gairah juga diterima Yoongi lewat tangan Jimin di atas kulitnya yang masih terbalut kaus longgar.

Keduanya masih saling memagut mesra ketika bel rumah Yoongi berbunyi dengan brutal. Awalnya Jimin ingin sekali menghiraukan suara bel yang merusak suasana. Ayolah, Yoongi jarang-jarang bersikap semanis ini untuk bisa dibawa ke ranjang—atau dalam kasus hari ini, dalam pangkuannya— tapi gerakan Yoongi yang menjauhkan lagi jangkauan bibir Jimin pada kulit putihnya, membuat Jimin mengerang.

"Buka dulu, siapa tahu penting—" napas Yoongi masih terengah, garis plumnya juga sudah semerekah delima matang.

"Ayolah, _Sugar_ …biarkan saja. Lagipula, mana ada orang bodoh yang bertamu pukul sebelas malam begini ?!" Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi, tapi rupanya tarikan Yoongi pada bagian belakang kepalanya lebih cepat daripada niatnya untuk kembali menandai leher putih Yoongi.

"Justru karena pukul sebelas malam, maka hampir bisa dipastikan itu hal penting ! Cepat buka !" Perintah Yoongi terdengar mutlak di telinganya, maka dengan berat hati ia menurunkan Yoongi di atas pangkuannya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan kondisi _shirtless_.

Jimin masih menggerutu saat langkah kakinya sampai di depan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang lewat kamera interkom.

"Taehyung ?!" Jimin berseru panik, kemudian dengan cepat membuka pintu.

"Apa yang—"

"Bantu aku Jimin. Tolong—" dan setelahnya, Taehyung jatuh tepat di depan Jimin.

*To be continue*

a/n : Hahahaha, apa sih itu diatas ? /lirik plot _pointless_ diatas/ TT

Ini _remake_ , dari fanfiction OnKey yang magrak tak terurus di laptopku u.u

Di _remake_ sana-sini biar sesuai sama karakter TaeKook yang ngga se- _mellow_ OnKey

Btw, aku lagi _unmood_ banget pas tau Taehyun _out_ dari Winner TT

Huhuhu, padahal aku lagi suka-sukanya sama Winner gara-gara nonton _Half Moon Friends_ TT

Terus, mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang sudah _review_ di _side story_ Chemical's React :

HelloItsAYP │ restika . dwii07 │Strawbwierry │ wulancho95 │ imaaaa │ bunnymonster │ Phyllantus │Aproditesweetie │RR269 │MeiLianGouw │ Pardon-MinHolly │ rosadilla17 │ Guest │ gneiss02 │ Squishy Carrot │ siscaMinstalove │hlyeyenpls │ Gypsophila │ ravoletta │ TaeKuki │ ParkBaekyhun │ dhankim │ Guest │ haiiiii │emma │ peachpetals │ Taenonimous │ xxdopegirl │ byeolie │ Sugapheromone │ Hanami96 │ ravoletta │ shin sang neul │ minyoonlovers │ overflakkie : _Aduh, Blue Neighbourhood udah update tapi belum sempat review TT Nanti review deh ya_ ^^ │ yuliita │ Tipo │ Beta Blocker │ aya . anezaki │ dewiaisyah │ 27tiavy

 _ **favourites/followers.**_

Review ini, mau ? ^^


	2. Something Missing

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **NSFW (Not Safe for Work), R-18, pointless.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _If you want to learn what someone fears losing, watch what they photograph._

 _[Unknown]_

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Seoul diisi oleh keheningan semata. Menemukan Taehyung dalam keadaan buruk sama sekali tidak ada dalam perkiraan Minjae. Setelah Minjae berhasil menjemput Taehyung di pinggir pantai sekitar Incheon, Taehyung langsung memintanya untuk mengantarkannya menuju Rumah Sakit Shinchon Yonsei—padahal apartemen Taehyung lebih dekat dengan _Gangnam Medical Centre_. Taehyung jauh dari kata baik saat Minjae menemuinya. Taehyung menggigil, seperti orang terserang hipotermia, padahal Korea sedang akan memasuki musim panas. Minjae juga harus menyalakan _heater_ supaya tubuh Taehyung berhenti menggigil. Tubuh Taehyung juga sampai harus Minjae topang saat berjalan. Minjae melirik sebentar ke kursi penumpang saat keadaan jalan yang dilewatinya lengang dan mendapati Taehyung tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk serta memeluk dirinya sendiri yang dibalut oleh jaket Minjae. Helaan napas keluar dari celah bibir Minjae sebelum pemuda tersebut kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai." Taehyung mengerang pelan saat Minjae mengguncang lembut bahunya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sadar sepenuhnya jika Minjae sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik.

"Ah, ya—terima kasih Minjae," Dilepasnya sabuk pengaman yang melindungi tubuhnya, kemudian menyampirkan jaket Minjae pada punggung kursi penumpang. Wajah Taehyung masih sepucat kertas, tapi kondisinya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mau ku antar ke dalam ?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan, menolak halus tawaran Minjae disertai senyuman tipis sebelum keluar dari mobil Minjae.

"Tidak perlu, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Terima kasih banyak, Minjae- _ya_."

"Tapi, _hyung_ —" Ucapan Minjae terhenti saat pintu mobilnya ditutup Taehyung, dan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menghilang di balik pintu ganda rumah sakit. Helaan napas Minjae kembali terdengar, ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Rasa cemasnya masih belum hilang, meskipun Taehyung sudah berada di tempat yang tepat. Minjae mengetuk-ngetuk pelan telunjuknya pada kemudi, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan meninggalkan Taehyung atau kembali ke studio. Pekerjaan mengatur jadwal, pengiriman _e-mail_ ke redaktur majalah _fashion_ , serta pengawasan pengiriman foto yang sudah selesai cetak, belum selesai ia kerjakan.

"Ku tunggu saja kalau begitu. Kalau dua jam belum selesai, baru aku pulang." putus Minjae pada akhirnya. Pemuda tersebut mematikan _heater_ mobilnya sebelum meraih ponsel pada sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang di studio untuk menggantikan tugasnya sementara.

 **. . .**

"Dokter Lee," Dokter paruh baya dengan plakat nama 'Lee Jinki' di mejanya mendongak dari laporan bulanan pasiennya dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya lalu duduk di depannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ?!" Taehyung tersenyum lemah saat Dokter Lee menggenggam erat jemarinya yang masih terasa dingin, "Ada apa, Taehyung- _ah_ ?" Dokter Lee menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir, apalagi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya telapak tangan Taehyung dalam genggamannya.

"A-aku—mhm, butuh _benzodiazepin_." Garis sabit di balik bingkai kacamata Dokter Lee membulat, terkejut untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun kurang dari lima belas menit. Manik sehitam jelaga milik Taehyung bergerak gelisah, menanti jawaban dari figur di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kembali merasakan hal-hal yang tidak nyaman ?" Tepukan hangat khas seorang Ayah diterima Taehyung dari Dokter Lee, kemudian Taehyung menjawab dengan gerakan anggukan patah-patah.

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja _dia_ datang—Dokter ingat kan ?! Jeon Jungkook, _dia_ disana. Aku yakin, dia Jeon Jungkook- _ku_ yang menghilang tanpa alasan delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol serangan paniknya. A-aku, juga takut _uisanim_. Bayangan hari itu muncul kembali," Taehyung menangkup wajahnya, suaranya bergetar penuh rasa putus asa yang kental, sedangkan Dokter Lee menatapnya penuh rasa prihatin.

"Bayangan Jungkook yang berusia tujuh belas tahun dan memakai payung bening di tengah hujan, meminta maaf padaku dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya—" Taehyung terisak dalam diamnya, sebelum kembali menunjukkan wajahnya yang kacau, "Aku takut tidak bisa membedakan realita dan khayalan. Aku takut, jika Jungkook yang ku lihat tadi hanya ilusi—tidak nyata." Taehyung mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas sejenak dan mengontrol emosi serta sisa isakannya, "Makanya, aku butuh _benzodiazepin_ sekali lagi."

Dokter Lee menghela napas panjang, menatap dalam-dalam manik Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban final yang ditunggu Taehyung.

"Tidak Taehyung- _ah_ , aku tidak bisa memberimu _benzodiazepin_ lagi. Efek samping yang akan terjadi mungkin lebih besar dibandingkan dulu saat kau menggunakannya. Pola penggunaan _benzodiazepin_ akan menjadi kompulsif sehingga akan terjadi ketergantungan fisik dan bisa jadi _abstinens_ —gejala yang timbul setelah menggunakan _benzodiazepin_ mungkin lebih parah dibandingkan gejala sebelum dipakainya _benzodiazepin_. Kau bisa saja mimpi buruk lebih sering."

"Tapi _uisanim_ —"

"Kita bisa mencari solusi lainnya Taehyung, kita akan mencari solusinya tanpa harus menyakitimu lagi." Taehyung menunduk dalam, napasnya tersendat di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Ayo, berbaringlah sebentar. Kau perlu beberapa saat untuk membuat kondisimu membaik," Dokter Lee membimbing Taehyung menuju ranjang pasien dalam ruangannya, kemudian mendial bagian perawat untuk membawakannya infus dan beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang ia perlukan.

"Tidurlah sebentar, oke ?"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **Agustus, 2008.**

Di luar _flat_ sempit Taehyung sudah gelap, dan hujan masih turun dengan deras. Sesekali angin mengetuk ribut permukaan kaca jendela kamar Taehyung. Seharusnya, Taehyung kedinginan sekarang, mengingat ia tidak memiliki _heater_. Tapi nyatanya, kulit terbukanya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jungkook di balik selimut, membawa kehangatan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Keduanya tidak keberatan berbagi ruang sempit di atas _single bed_ Taehyung yang dilapisi dengan sprei usang. Napas Jungkook di dekat lehernya terasa menggelitik lembut, sedangkan lengannya melingkari pinggang sempit Jungkook dengan tak kalah lembut. Taehyung dengan senang hati mengecupi puncak _raven_ Jungkook dan mendendangkan nada-nada _random_ lewat suara _husky_ -nya. Jemari Jungkook juga melukis pelan pola-pola rumit yang tak Taehyung mengerti pada punggung telanjangnya. Tungkai keduanya juga saling mengunci di bawah selimut, menandakan ikatan mereka tidak main-main meskipun usia mereka masih belia saat itu. Taehyung masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa jurusan fotografi di tahun awal, dan Jungkook baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas pagi tadi.

"Kita membuat _flat_ -mu berantakan _hyung_ ," Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar protes Jungkook. Ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri untuk bersender pada _bed rest_ ranjang sempitnya, tanpa melepaskan Jungkook dari pelukannya. Maniknya berpendar mengamati kekacauan yang mereka buat. Jas sekolah Jungkook yang berwarna kuning, _bouquet_ bunga, piagam kelulusan dan potongan pakaian keduanya yang tersebar rata pada permukaan kayu lantai kamar Taehyung. Pandangan Taehyung kemudian beralih pada _white board_ di atas meja kayu usang dan difungsikan untuk menempel foto-foto hasil jepretan kameranya yang disusun apik dengan permainan kombinasi warna. Kebanyakan foto Jungkook dengan beragam ekspresi di tempel disana, menemani jempetan objek lain dari kamera Taehyung.

"Memangnya siapa tadi yang terlalu semangat merayakan kelulusan sekolah ?" Jungkook cemberut, kemudian mencubit keras perut kencang Taehyung dan mengundang pekikan sakit dari yang lebih tua.

" _Ugh_ , menyebalkan !" protes kembali dilayangkan Jungkook dengan ekspresi sebal yang menggemaskan dan Taehyung hanya bisa mencium pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas, kemudian menariknya lebih dekat.

"Apa pengawalmu tidak mencari Tuan Muda-nya yang menghilang setelah upacara kelulusan ?" Taehyung menggoda Jungkook dengan nada mengejek, dan Jungkook hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan yang didramatisir.

"Aku sudah izin, _hyung_ … Aku bilang, aku ada pesta kelulusan di rumah temanku dan mengancam akan memecat mereka jika mengikutiku."

"Dasar Tuan Muda, pesta di rumah teman apanya jika kau malah berakhir tanpa busana di atas ranjangku," Taehyung tertawa sekali lagi dan Jungkook hanya bisa cemberut dengan muka merah karena malu Taehyung menyinggung soal ranjang.

"Rasanya, sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya jika mengencani lulusan terbaik _School of Performing Art_." Jemari Jungkook digenggam lembut oleh Taehyung, "Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang lulusan SOPA, _hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerjakan soal kalkulus tanpa bantuanmu."

"Aku hanya sedikit beruntung sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dirimu, _sweetheart_ …" Pipi putih Jungkook selalu otomatis merona cantik setiap saat mendengar panggilan manis dari Taehyung. Tidak peduli seberapa sering ia mendengarnya.

Taehyung terdiam, membiarkan suara angin yang mengetuk jendela _flat_ -nya beradu dengan suara hujan dan membentuk harmoni yang unik. Jungkook juga menikmati suasana diam mereka selama pelukan hangat Taehyung terasa nyata menyentuh kulitnya.

"Jungkook,"

"Hmm ?"

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa memiliki semua yang kau inginkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah ? Aku yakin, kau bahkan bisa membeli seluruh koleksi figurin Iron Man di Seoul." Taehyung mendengar Jungkook berdecak keras, "Lalu apa gunanya seluruh koleksi figurin Iron Man jika orang tuaku sendiri bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan putranya ?"

"Resiko jika punya orang tua seorang senator seperti Tuan Jeon," Jungkook hampir saja melepaskan pelukan Taehyung karena tidak suka dengan topik random yang dipiih Taehyung sebagai bahan obrolan, tapi Taehyung lebih cepat menahan pinggangnya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Jangan marah dulu, Sayang—" Taehyung mengecup dengan intim bekas kemerahan yang dibuatnya pada bawah telinga Jungkook dan mengundang desah pelan dari yang lebih muda.

"Aku punya kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku dan bisa hadir di acara sekolah yang membutuhkan kehadiran mereka."

"Berniat pamer ?!" sinis Jungkook dengan iringan napas yang mulai memberat akibat kecupan pelan Taehyung yang masih berlanjut.

"Bukan, Sayangku. Ceritaku belum selesai—" Taehyung menderaikan tawa ringan tepat di telinga Jungkook, "—Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Ayah bangkrut dan semua yang kami punya diambil paksa saat usiaku baru delapan tahun. Apa _sih_ yang bocah delapan tahun tahu masalah orang dewasa ? Bahkan saat usia seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Ayah. Aku hanya tahu setiap pagi beliau pergi dengan pakaian rapi menuju tempat yang disebut kantor dan pulang sebelum makan malam siap di atas meja makan." Jungkook terdiam, merasa bahwa saat ini Taehyung sedang membuka sesuatu yang penting untuk dibagi kepadanya sebagai orang terdekatnya saat ini.

"Awalnya kami masih baik-baik saja, kami masih punya simpanan untuk menyewa _flat_ sederhana meskipun aku harus pindah sekolah ke sekolah dengan biaya lebih murah. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Ayah pergi suatu pagi dan tidak pernah kembali setelah pamit akan mengadu nasib yang lebih baik saat usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun. Setelahnya, Ibu juga pergi dengan seorang paman kaya dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku beruntung masih punya Jimin, sahabatku di sekolah yang lama. Orang tuanya banyak membantu setelah aku tinggal sebatang kara."

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak tahu dimana orang tuamu ?" Taehyung menghela napas pelan, ia menunduk dan mendapati maniknya dalam satu garis lurus dengan manik cemerlang Jungkook yang sedang memandangnya.

"Tidak, aku bahkan sudah menyerah saat itu. Aku memilih tidak peduli siapa mereka, yang terpenting aku masih bisa hidup dengan beasiswa penuh dan pekerjaan membantu keluarga Park. Sampai saat usiaku menginjak tiga belas tahun dan paket berisi surat beserta satu unit kamera Canon seri EOS D60 pertamaku muncul di depan rumah Jimin."

"Paket ? Dari orang tuamu ?" Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, dari Ayahku lebih tepatnya. Dan semuanya itu membuatku bingung, haruskah aku membencinya karena beliau meninggalkanku dan menyebabkan Ibu pergi dengan orang lain, atau aku masih harus menyayanginya sebagai Ayah."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, telapak tangannya mengusap lengan atas Taehyung, "Itu artinya, Ayahmu masih menjagamu dari jauh. Dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk membenci beliau sebelum kau bertemu langsung dan mendengarkan alasannya dari Ayahmu." Taehyung membawa tubuhnya menunduk, kemudian melumat lembut bilah bibir Jungkook.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan keluarga, dan sekarang hanya kau yang ku punya selain Jimin. Aku sengaja menyembunyikanmu dari Jimin, karena bukan tidak mungkin Jimin akan tertarik padamu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaannya setelah kebaikan apa saja yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan dirimu untukku sendiri," Jungkook baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes betapa posesifnya Taehyung, tapi kata-katanya tercekat saat Taehyung mengecup pelipisnya lama, kemudian memagut kembali bibirnya.

"—Jadi ku mohon, Jungkook- _ah_ …jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Taehyung lirih pada permukaan bibir Jungkook yang terbuka usai kecupan intim mereka.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan _hyung_. _Hyung_ bisa pegang janjiku." Senyum lembut telukis kembali pada bibir Taehyung sebelum kembali menaungi tubuh polos Jungkook di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat—"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

" _Anxiety disorder_ —" Yoongi berguman pelan setelah menarik selimut Taehyung sampai batas leher. Penampilan Yoongi sudah kembali normal dan lebih manusiawi meskipun surai _dark brown_ -nya berantakan, sedangkan Jimin masih _shirtless_ dengan denim yang menggantung rendah di pinggulnya.

" _Huh_?"

"Dari gejala dan obat yang aku temukan dalam saku Taehyung, aku menduga sahabatmu ini seorang pasien dengan _anxiety disorder_ —atau gangguan kecemasan. Sepertinya, ia kemari dengan taksi. Karena tidak mungkin jika ia mengemudi sendiri, apalagi ia langsung pingsan saat kau membuka pintu. Ada bekas jarum infus dan sepertinya Taehyung masih _hang over_ usai efek obatnya habis, lalu terburu-buru kemari untuk mencarimu. Aku mungkin akan terpaksa memberinya penenang jika ia terus gelisah dalam tidurnya." Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Yoongi. Gangguan kecemasan ? Setahunya, Taehyung tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap seperti takut atau cemas berlebihan. Taehyung adalah orang yang paling santai yang pernah Jimin kenal.

"Aku baru saja mengaktifkan ponsel dan membaca pesan Minjae soal kunjungan Taehyung ke rumah sakit tadi siang. Ia juga bilang, jika Taehyung belum juga keluar selama lebih dari tiga jam di rumah sakit, jadi Minjae memutuskan untuk pulang." Jimin menjeda kalimatnya dan pandangannya jatuh untuk mengamati Taehyung yang tengah tidur dengan kening berkerut, "Aku—tidak tahu jika Taehyung mengalami kondisi seperti itu,"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi pagi ?" Pertanyaan Yoongi membawa Jimin pada ingatannya pagi tadi di lokasi pemotretan.

"Ya, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja hampir pingsan saat kedua model kami datang dan memperkenalkan diri. Mungkin kah—salah satu dari mereka yang menyebabkan kondisi Taehyung seperti ini ?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada, "Mungkin ada kaitannya, sebaiknya sekarang kita biarkan ia istirahat. Besok pagi setelah kondisinya membaik, kita bisa bertanya."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Taehyung di kamar tamu. _Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan, Taehyung-_ ah _?_

. . .

Taehyung terbangun saat indera penciumannya dimanjakan oleh bau gingseng yang kental dan bercampur dengan sedikit pasta cabai. Ia mengerjap pelan saat sinar matahari lolos lewat celah tirai dan menyakiti penglihatannya begitu ia bangun. Selang beberapa menit, Taehyung bahkan baru sadar jika ia tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit, saat ia mencoba menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan siku.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya—" Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya dengan kemeja berwarna _mint_ lembut dan celana bahannya yang berwarna putih. Kemudian, tunangan Jimin tersebut membantu Taehyung menyamankan diri untuk duduk bersandar pada _bed rest_.

"Jimin sedang mandi, nanti ia akan menemuimu." Taehyung mengulum senyum lemah penuh terima kasih kepada Yoongi. Meskipun ekspresi Yoongi datar, tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan ketulusan disana. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur Jimin mendapatkan figur yang tepat sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Makanlah dulu, aku sudah siapkan sup untuk mengatasi _hang over_ -mu. Setelahnya aku akan memberimu aspirin jika kepalamu masih sakit. Aku harus memastikan kondisimu dulu, sebelum aku memberikan tindakan lebih lanjut jika kau masih cemas. Aku tinggal sebentar, oke?" Yoongi sudah sampai di ambang pintu sampai Taehyung memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya ? Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan Taehyung- _ah_ ?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih." Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dan pendar sinar matahari dari celah tirai membuat wajah manisnya semakin bersinar.

"Sama-sama, Taehyung- _ah_."

Seperti perkataan Yoongi tadi, Jimin langsung menemuinya begitu selesai mandi. Pemuda dalam balutan kaus abu-abu, rambut setengah basah, dan celana selutut itu bersender di depan lemari pakaian dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Pandangannya penuh pertanyaan mendesak yang harus segera Taehyung jawab. Sedangkan objek yang bersangkutan untuk ditanyai, sedang menghabiskan satu mangkuk penuh sup ikan _cod_ pedas buatan Yoongi.

"Jim, aku berangkat dulu," Yoongi muncul di depan pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang penuh dengan diktat dan Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari Taehyung untuk mendekati Yoongi, "Obat-obatan Taehyung sudah kusiapkan di samping tehnya."

Jimin menarik pinggang ramping Yoongi mendekat, kemudian memberikan satu kecupan intim yang lumayan lama dan nyaris membuat Taehyung tersedak karena mereka seperti tidak masalah dilihat orang lain, "Pakai mobilku ? Mobilmu susah di keluarkan dari garasi, sepertinya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, _Sugar_. Aku harus mengurus satu pasien bebal disini."

"Berlebihan, biasanya saja aku berangkat sendiri." Yoongi mendesis, _feline_ cantiknya membentuk garis tipis ketika ia menyipitkan matanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung dan Taehyung kembali nyaris tersedak karena menahan tawa, "Aku berangkat dulu." Tapi Yoongi tidak begitu jahat, ia masih memberikan satu ciuman di pipi Jimin dan berlalu dari pandangan mereka setelah keduanya kompak berpesan supaya hati-hati di jalan.

"Apa kalian setiap hari seperti itu ?" Jimin mendengus, langkah kakinya berhenti di ujung ranjang yang di tempati Taehyung sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung tertawa keras setelah aspirinnya dengan mulus melewati kerongkongannya. Ekspresi serius Jimin benar-benar membuatnya tertawa.

"Santai, _dude_ …bagaimana pemotretan kemarin ?"

"Akan berakhir berantakan jika bukan aku yang mengatasi semuanya. Kau tahu ? Karena ada satu orang fotografer yang tiba-tiba saja _collaps_ dan pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas." Taehyung tersenyum dengan artian minta maaf, wajar jika Jimin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ia muncul malam hari dengan kondisi mengkhawatirkan di depan sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya Jimin- _ah_ , tapi nanti. Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa ?"

"Kau pasti punya informan, mata-mata, atau detektif swasta sewaan yang biasa bekerja di perusahaan Ayahmu. Aku ingin—mhm, kau menyelidiki soal Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook ?! Model kita itu ?" Jimin memekik kaget. Benar dugaannya, ada suatu benang merah yang menghubungkan keduanya dan tak bisa dilihatnya. Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi layanan _mobile banking_.

"Masukkan nomer rekeningmu dan berapa saja nominal yang kau butuhkan untuk biaya penyelidikan Jungkook," Jimin berdecak tak suka, kemudian melemparkan kembali ponsel Taehyung.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memasukkan nominal uang ?! _Ck_ , kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat kalau begitu."

"Tapi, Jimin—"

"Sudahlah, Taehyung- _ah_. Ku bantu kau menyelidiki soal Jungkook, sebagai imbalannya aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali, _deal_ ?" Taehyung membuang napasnya, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kau letakkan kameraku ?"

"Kameramu aman di studio. Pemotretan sore nanti biar aku saja yang mengurus semuanya, aku akan meminta Mingyu supaya bisa menggantikanmu. Semoga saja jadwal anak itu kosong sore nanti. Dan, Seokjin- _hyung_ juga pasti akan mengerti dengan kondisimu. Teleponku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ aktif setiap saat, oke ?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup sehat untuk pemotretan nanti—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini, satu senti sekalipun. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa bermain dengan Holly." Taehyung menghela napas pasrah, _toh_ perkataan Jimin ada benarnya. Mungkin nanti, ketika kondisi emosinya bisa dikontrol barulah ia bisa kembali bekerja. Memotret Jungkook dan mengabadikannya dalam lensa kemeranya. Taehyung mengulum senyum, sekali lagi berterima kasih atas bantuan Jimin.

 _ ***To be continue***_

 _ **a/n**_ : _Update_ yah~ ^^ rencananya bakal _short-chapter_ kok, cuma mengembangkan plot yang sudah ada aja, aku juga ga bakat bikin yang panjang/? .-. hehehe. Lagipula ini juga sebagai tantangan buat aku supaya keluar dari zona nyamanku yang biasa nulis _fluff-romance_ penuh bunga .-. _feedback_ positif ya syukur, kritik dan saran diterima dengan terbuka, ngga ada yang tertarik juga ya udah XD hahaha. _I'm writing for my guilty pleasure_ dan sadar betul kalo tulisanku jauh dari kata bagus. _It's okay if I'm not your favorite, why so serious_? .-.

 _Thank you for_ :

 **Guest [1]** : _Iyaa..kemarin si Minho nyempil yah u.u duh maafkan yah TT udah aku edit kok, makasi sarannya ^^_ │ **Guest [emma]** │ **rosadilla17** │ **NochuJK** │ **nuruladi07** │ **TaeKuki** │ **minyoonlovers** │ **Guest [2]** │ **Guest [3]** │ **pororo023** │ **Hanami96** │ **kjmnwn** │ **Taekooks'cream** : uname-nya kok bikin aku mikir yang iya2—hmm .-. │ **SyubD**

 _ **13 favourites/ 23 followers.**_

 _Review ? ^^_


	3. Tell Me What to Do

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **NSFW (Not Safe for Work), R-18, pointless.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _You don't tell me but you want me to know_

 _You think that you only gave the words you threw at me_

 _Because you're too used to me_

 _Tell me what to do_

 _[SHINee-Tell Me What To Do]_

.

.

 **Juli, 2006**

Seoul saat musim panas identik sekali dengan es serut dingin, udara panas, _comeback_ _girlband_ lokal yang mengusung tema seksi dan pantai, serta segudang rencana liburan yang membuat _excited_ hanya dengan membayangkannya. Rencana liburan ke pantai mungkin akan jadi ide paling menarik untuk menghabiskan musim panas tahun ini, menikmati deburan ombak yang menyapu jemari kaki dan pasir yang menyelip nakal di sela jari. Tapi Taehyung mempunyai rencana lain untuk menghabiskan musim libur menjelang tes SAT. Jadwalnya bekerja di _coffee shop_ hari ini adalah sore hari, sedangkan studio foto tempatnya sering membantu juga sedang tutup. Jimin sudah mengajaknya untuk liburan bersama dengan keluarganya ke Kepulauan Karibia, tapi Taehyung menolak.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, celana pendek denim, kaus lengan panjang polos berwarna abu-abu, dan sepasang sepatu kanvas. Ia melangkahkan tungkainya dengan santai, tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata remaja wanita yang meliriknya dengan antusias. Lagipula, kebetulan ia baru saja melihat selebaran yang di tempel di sekitar jalur _subway_ tentang festival seni musim panas yang diadakan _School of Performing Art_ dan tertarik menghabiskan harinya disana sampai jam kerjanya dimulai. Sesekali, Taehyung akan membidik apa saja yang menarik untuk ditangkap lensa kameranya. Orang-orang yang sedang menikmati _patbingsoo_ , anak-anak dengan es loli di tangannya, atau kincir angin dari kertas yang dipasang sepanjang jalan menuju festival dan tertiup angin. Taehyung baru saja menekan _shutter_ kameranya untuk mengabadikan bunga daffodil yang bergerak cantik ditiup angin ketika ia ditabrak oleh seseorang dan bagian depan kausnya basah oleh sesuatu yang lengket.

"Aish—"

"Oh, maafkan aku _hyungnim_ ! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Maaf, maaf !" Umpatan kesal Taehyung tertahan di kerongkongannya saat seorang _haksaeng_ dalam balutan seragam SOPA yang khas dan setumpuk pamflet di tangannya, sedang membungkuk penuh penyesalan di depannya. Gelas dengan sisa limun dan es batu juga jatuh membasahi jalan di depannya. Tangan Taehyung otomatis mengangkat kameranya, menekan _shutter_ saat _haksaeng_ tersebut masih menunduk dalam-dalam, takut untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Ng, _gwenchan_ —"

"—Oh, bajumu terkena limunku ya ?! Ya ampun, tuliskan saja alamat _hyungnim_ ! Nanti aku akan ganti rugi. Tenang saja _hyungnim_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab kok !" Taehyung mengerjap, terdiam sebentar untuk bisa mencerna ucapan cepat _haksaeng_ di depannya.

" _Hyungnim_ ?" _Haksaeng_ tersebut kembali memanggilnya dan menarik Taehyung dari masa _trans_ -nya.

"Ah, ya ? Kenapa tadi ?" Taehyung memamerkan cengiran kotaknya yang khas, merasa bersalah ketika ia tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Si _haksaeng_ gantian mengerjap pelan, ia baru berani menatap Taehyung lewat binar cemerlangnya, sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku jas sekolahnya, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar pamflet yang ia bawa dan menyelipkannya pada telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Ini nama dan nomer ponselku. _Hyungnim_ bisa menghubungiku jika _hyungnim_ ingin membawa baju kotor milik _hyungnim_ ke binatu. Aku harus pergi dulu, pamflet pertunjukan kelasku juga masih banyak. Oh ya, kalau sempat _hyungnim_ bisa mengunjungi _stand_ kelasku. Aku pergi dulu !" Taehyung menatap selembar kertas lusuh di telapak tangannya, sedangkan _haksaeng_ tadi mulai beranjak pergi untuk membagikan pamflet lagi.

"Jeon Jungkook !" Taehyung berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Jungkook— _haksaeng_ tadi—yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ya _hyungnim_ ? Ada apa ?"

"Uhm, Kim Taehyung—" Uluran tangan dari Taehyung awalnya hanya ditatap bingung oleh Jungkook, sebelum kemudian dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis yang memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan _hyung_ , dan maaf soal kaus hyung yang terkena limun."

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Mau ku bantu menyebarkan pamflet ? Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari objek foto lain."

"Tentu, akan lebih mudah jika dilakukan dua orang."

. . .

Pamflet sudah habis di bagikan dan mereka berdua duduk dengan segelas _squash_ di tangan masing-masing. Jungkook benar-benar berterima kasih pada pesona Taehyung yang membuat pamflet di tangannya habis dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa sisiwi juga sempat mengambil gambar Taehyung dengan ponsel mereka, mungkin Taehyung tampak seperti _trainee_ agensi terkenal yang akan segera debut. Jungkook mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Mereka masih sama-sama nyaman menikmati diam yang tenang, hanya ada suara desau angin yang lembut, menerbangkan daun kering yang menari lincah mengikuti gerakan sang bayu, dan ketukan acak yang dibuat Jungkook dari sedotan pada dasar gelas plastik miliknya. Kamera milik Taehyung dan tas sekolah milik Jungkook memisahkan jarak sempit yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di _stand_ ?" Taehyung yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, jemarinya ikut memainkan pinggiran gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya kepada Taehyung, membiarkan kupu-kupu yang tadi sempat hinggap di telapak tangannya kembali terbang bebas.

"Aku _kan_ ingin berterima kasih pada hyung karena sudah mau berpanas-panasan membantuku menyebar pamflet, memotret beberapa foto diriku, dan traktiran _squash_. Baju _hyung_ juga basah karena aku. Jadi aku membalasnya dengan menemani _hyung_ seharian," Jeda sejenak digunakan Jungkook untuk membubuhkan seulas senyum tipis pada bibirnya, "—Lagipula, sepertinya mereka tidak menyukaiku untuk dijadikan teman."

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian mengamati Jungkook dengan teliti dan dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Jeon Jungkook punya segenap pesona yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya iri setengah mati. Lihat saja kulit putihnya, tampak bersinar di bawah matahari musim panas. Memang tidak seputih warna kulit Min Yoongi—kakak kelasnya yang merupakan incaran Jimin semenjak sekolah menengah pertama—tapi Jungkook cukup menarik dengan warna kulitnya itu. Jungkook bahkan punya _eye smile_ dan _aegyo_ alami yang didukung oleh pipi gembilnya serta dua gigi kelincinya yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Helaian _raven_ Jungkook juga sangat halus saat angin membelainya. Intinya, Taehyung benar-benar tidak menemukan alasan dibalik teman-teman Jungkook yang tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa ? Apa karena teman-temanmu merupakan _trainee_ agensi terkenal dan kau hanya seorang kutu buku yang tertarik bersekolah seni ?" Taehyung melempar candaan ringan saat melihat Jungkook kembali menunduk dengan murung.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi, entahlah _hyung_ ," Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kemudian mendongak untuk menikmati parade iringan awan yang tertiup angin, "Mungkin karena aku anak seorang senator ? Aku bahkan punya pengawal pribadi yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku di sekolah. Belum lagi mobil-mobil mewah yang dibawa pengawalku untuk antar-jemput. Sehingga mereka menganggapku sulit di dekati."

"Ku pikir kau itu sehangat mentari, Jungkook- _ah_."

" _Huh_ ?"

"Iya, saat wajahmu tertangkap di kamera, aku bisa merasakan senyummu yang terang dan juga hangat," Pipi putih Jungkook otomatis merona cantik. Taehyung baru mengenalnya selama beberapa jam, tetapi pemuda tersebut sudah berani memujinya, "Tidak ada yang salah mengenai menjadi putera dari seorang senator, _mind set_ teman-temanmu saja yang mungkin sudah terprovokasi semacam gosip maupun berita televisi. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

Jungkook terdiam, membiarkan atmosfer tenang kembali menyelimuti renungannya terhadap kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan sekolah ?" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba, ketika tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Jungkook.

"E-eh ?! _Ng_ , ketua kelasku bilang jika tugasku membagikan pamflet sudah selesai, aku boleh meninggalkan sekolah. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_ ?"

Taehyung mengulum senyum dengan bonus kerlingan jenaka, "Ayo berburu makanan enak dan pemandangan bagus, kita tipu pengawalmu ? Bagaimana ?!"

Awalnya Jungkook ragu-ragu menerima tawaran menggiurkan Taehyung, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Taehyung yang membantunya berdiri. Kemudian berlari dengan jemari bertaut erat, tas di punggung, serta jantung yang bekerja dua kali lebih keras saat bersama pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal dan tertarik pada dunia fotografi.

"Ayo !"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

"Berhenti bergerak ribut, Park Jimin. Kau merusak konsentrasiku." Jimin mengerang saat mendengar protes tajam dari Yoongi. Ia boleh bilang konsentrasinya terganggu akibat ulah Jimin, namun nyatanya ia masih bisa fokus dengan baik. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi menumpukan dagunya di pundak sempit Yoongi, mengintip apa yang sedang tunangannya kerjakan di depan laptop.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa ?" Ujar Jimin sembari membubuhkan satu kecupan ringan di leher Yoongi.

"Esai bulanan, kau tidak ada pekerjaan _ya_ ? Daritadi berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas sofa begitu. Seperti Holly saja," Jimin mendengus pelan mendengar sindiran pedas dari tunangannya, dalam hati ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi putih Yoongi karena gemas, tapi ia sadar jika Yoongi bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih sadis. Memukulnya dengan buku _hard cover_ di depannya mungkin.

"Proses editing sudah selesai, jadi aku sama sekali tidak punya pekerjaan sampai proses pembuatan CF dua hari lagi. Mau beli _cheese cake_ ?" Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, kemudian melirik Jimin lewat sudut matanya yang runcing. Tidak habis pikir kenapa tunangannya menawari _cheese cake_ di saat yang tidak tepat.

" _Delivery_ sajalah. Kau gelisah sekali seharian ini, memikirkan Taehyung ?" Jimin menghela napasnya, kemudian turun dari sofa dan menjadikan paha Yoongi sebagai bantal.

"Iya, ini sudah lewat tiga hari Taehyung pulang ke apartemennya dan informan suruhanku belum dapat informasi apapun mengenai Jeon Jungkook. Apa kalian tidak punya semacam serum kejujuran seperti _Veritaserum_ di _Harry Potter_ ? Supaya bisa ku berikan pada Taehyung dan si brengsek itu mau jujur tentang masalahnya." Mata Jimin terpejam saat merasakan jemari Yoongi memainkan helaian surai abu-abu miliknya dan membuatnya rileks.

"Jangan terlalu dalam terlibat masalah orang lain, Jimin- _ah_ …" Jemari Yoongi beralih menyusuri garis rahang Jimin, "Kami punya semacam serum kejujuran, namanya _amytal sodium_. Tapi pemberiannya butuh prosedur yang panjang dan jika pasien menolak segala bentuk terapi yang disarankan."

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Yoongi dalam satu garis lurus, "Andai bisa, aku sudah menyuruhmu memberikan serum itu kepada Taehyung. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut campur masalah Taehyung, _Sugar_. Aku kenal Taehyung bahkan saat kami berdua masih punya gigi susu yang belum tanggal. Taehyung sudah banyak mengalami hal berat selama hidupnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu ia menderita gangguan kecemasan seperti itu." Suara Jimin terdengar begitu menyesal.

"Apa ada hal aneh yang pernah terjadi dulu ? Sedikit rancu saat kau mengatakan jika kau kenal Taehyung sejak kecil, tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu Taehyung mengalami gangguan kecemasan. Apalagi, Taehyung sepertinya sudah lama mengalaminya. Ia sempat memintaku untuk meresepkan _benzodiazepin_ karena mengeluh sulit tidur, tapi ku tolak." Jimin terdiam, mencoba menggali ingatan masa lalunya.

"Taehyung keluar dari rumahku ketika usianya tujuh belas, ia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dekat _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia belajar dengan giat untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh meskipun Ayahku sama sekali tidak keberatan membiayai kuliahnya. Hmm, coba ku ingat-ingat lagi…sepertinya, Taehyung pernah pergi ke luar negeri untuk pertukaran pelajar selama dua tahun, sejak itu komunikasi denganku sedikit berkurang. Apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi selama dua tahun itu ?"

"Bisa jadi, berarti kuncinya sekarang hanya pada Jeon Jungkook. Jika semua informasi tentang Jungkook bisa kita dapatkan dalam waktu yang lebih cepat, teka-teki Taehyung akan selesai."

"Yah, seperti itulah…" Jimin masih menikmati elusan Yoongi pada kepalanya dan membuatnya mengantuk.

"Jimin," Yoongi menarik kembali kesadaran Jimin yang sudah akan terlelap.

"Hmm ?"

"Jadi beli _cheese cake_ kan ?" Jimin mengerjap, kagum dengan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba semanis kucing rumahan hanya karena ingat tawarannya soal cheese cake. Jimin tersenyum, mencubit kecil pipi Yoongi dan menuai erangan dari figur yang lebih tua darinya.

"Iya, jadi. Mana ponselku—" Yoongi baru saja memberikan ponsel Jimin, sampai suara dering ponsel membuat Jimin bangun dari posisi tiduran nyamannya di atas paha Yoongi.

"Ya ?" Bibir Yoongi bertanya dalam diam 'siapa ?' tapi Jimin tidak menjawab, melainkan menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi.

"Oke, kirimkan seluruh informasinya ke _e-mail_ ku. Terima kasih," Sambungan telepon ditutup, kemudian Jimin menyelami manik Yoongi yang sekelam malam, "Informasi tentang Jeon Jungkook sudah di dapatkan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu, _Sugar_."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **Desember, 2007**

Taehyung baru saja pulang bekerja di _coffee shop_ saat menjelang tengah malam, kebetulan _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja hari ini ramai oleh pengunjung karena promosi _cake_ akhir tahun yang diadakan. Jadi jam kerjanya ditambah untuk bisa melayani pengunjung yang datang. Taehyung juga seharian ini tidak mendapat kabar dari Jungkook. Jungkook bilang, ia sedang berada di luar kota yang minim sinyal ponsel. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, Taehyung sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan si manis bergigi kelinci tersebut hampir setahun. Ia bahkan punya satu papan besar berisi foto-foto Jungkook yang diabadikan dalam kameranya.

Taehyung mencari kunci dalam saku celananya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat karena ia sudah menggigil kedinginan. Di lepasnya Converse usang miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah ketika ia menapaki lantai. Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat tidur setelah mandi air hangat dan meminum satu cangkir teh panas. Taehyung baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya untuk meletakkan ranselnya dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang karena sesuatu mengejutkannya.

" _Surprise_ !" Jungkook berdiri di depannya, berseru antusias dengan _cake_ di kedua tangannya. Ada angka delapan belas yang menghiasi cake yang dipegang Jungkook.

"I-ini apa, Jungkook- _ah_ ? Bagaimana kau bisa disini ?" Taehyung masih terlalu kaget mendapati Jungkook dengan _cake_ dan berdiri di hadapannya, malam hari, dan saat salju sedang turun di penghujung tahun. _Bukannya Jungkook sedang di luar kota ?_ pikirnya. Bibir Jungkook otomatis cemberut ketika mendapati ekspresi Taehyung di luar ekspetasinya, " _Hyung_ lupa ya jika hari ini ulang tahun ?!"

"Ulang tahun ? Aku ?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi paling _clueless_ yang membuat Jungkook gemas setengah mati, "Iya, hari ini _hyung_ ulang tahun ! Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh Desember, ingat ? Sudah cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya, tanganku sudah pegal !" Taehyung mengerjap pelan, kemudian tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang cemberut. Ia menuruti permintaan Jungkook untuk memejamkan mata dan membuat permohonan sederhana dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin.

" _Gomawo_ , Jungkook- _ah_ —" Jungkook terkikik geli ketika Taehyung dengan gemas menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman manis, " _Kkaja_ , _hyung_. Aku masih punya hadiah untuk _hyung_!" _Cake_ sudah diletakkan Jungkook di atas meja belajar Taehyung, kemudian menarik lengan Taehyung untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

" _Jjan_ ! Ayo cepat dibuka, _hyung_ !" Taehyung tersenyum ketika menerima hadiah dari Jungkook yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna pastel. Jemari Taehyung dengan cekatan membuka kemasannya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali terkejut dengan hadiah Jungkook.

"Jungkook, i-ini…i-ni kan lensa—" Jungkook mengangguk antusias, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Taehyung, "Iya, itu lensa _fixed_ seperti yang _hyung_ mau ! Hehe, _hyung_ kan sudah memberikanku _puzzle_ keren saat ulang tahunku. Jadi— _uhm_ !" Ucapan antusias Jungkook tentang hadiahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat Taehyung mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," satu kecupan di terima Jungkook di kedua pipi tembamnya, "Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_ —" dan ciuman Taehyung kembali berlabuh di atas bibir Jungkook dengan durasi yang lebih lama, melelehkan tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung yang selalu membuat akal sehat Jungkook kacau.

. . .

Mereka hanya sepasang remaja dengan hormon dan gairah yang meletup-letup. Keduanya bahkan belum memasuki usia legal, tapi euforia perayaan ulang tahun Taehyung membawa keduanya untuk berbagi sentuhan intim di atas ranjang sempit milik Taehyung. Sebelumnya, Taehyung hanya berani untuk sekedar sentuhan ringan yang manis selama masa kencannya dengan Jungkook, tapi provokasi Jungkook dan rasa penasaran yang meletup dalam jiwa mudanya, mendorong untuk mencoba sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan manis. Mereka penasaran dengan debar jantung yang memburu saat saling menyentuh pada daerah yang jauh tak terjamah dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka penasaran saat endorpin diproduksi dalam jumlah fantastis dan membuat akal sehat mereka lupa sejenak dengan hari esok.

 _Sweater_ Jungkook dan seluruh pakaiannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin kamar Taehyung. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada Taehyung—yang kini menaungi tubuh Jungkook di bawah kuasanya. Jungkook mengerang, menyebut nama Taehyung dalam setiap tarikan napasnya yang memberat diiringi sentuhan Taehyung yang terasa membakar gairahnya supaya melejit semakin tinggi.

"Tae— _hyung_ …" Jungkook menangis, air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Kepala Jungkook juga mendadak pening dengan semua rangsangan yang Taehyung berikan pada tubuhnya, seiring dengan desakan bagian selatan tubuh Taehyung yang terbenam sepenuhnya dalam dirinya. Sakit, tapi Jungkook juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sakit ?" Suara Taehyung terdengar dua kali lebih berat daripada biasanya, tapi Jungkook menangkap kelembutan disana. Taehyung menunduk, mengecupi seluruh wajah Jungkook yang basah oleh airmata, kemudian menyapu pelan bibir Jungkook yang tengah terbuka untuk mengais udara. Taehyung kemudian melarikan sapuan lembut bibirnya pada bagian bawah telinga Jungkook yang sensitif, membisikkan kata _'maaf'_ sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dalam hati kecilnya, Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya dan meniduri siswa sekolah yang belum lulus.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat gerakan kecil saja membuatnya berjengit nyeri, "S-sebentar, _hyung_ —mhm, jangan bergerak dulu…" Taehyung mengangguk di lekuk leher Jungkook, mengecupinya dengan gerakan lamban yang intim juga basah, menunggu Jungkook siap menerima dirinya.

Ketika Jungkook meremas lembut helaian _bruenette_ -nya dan diiringi dengan lenguhan tertahan serta sebuah senyum lemah Jungkook, Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook sudah siap menerima dirinya sepenuhnya. Desah putus asa Jungkook terdengar sinkron dengan geraman Taehyung, mereka saling menerima dan memberi impuls untuk menciptakan momentum luar biasa. Gerakan Taehyung semakin cepat, begitu juga dengan remasan dinding dalam tubuh Jungkook yang semakin intens. Taehyung juga semakin gencar menciuminya, meremas pinggul Jungkook yang ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakannya, menandai dimana pun bibirnya berlabuh, menawan Jungkook dalam gerakan dan bisikan penuh cinta serta pemujaan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu—sangat," Napas Jungkook tercekat, gerakan Taehyung yang semakin cepat membuatnya kosong—otaknya hanya terisi nama Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa mencengkram keras pundak Taehyung, menggoreskan garis merah disana, sebagai balasan _non-verbal_ atas deklarasi cinta Taehyung yang disertai oleh keduanya yang menjemput nikmat.

Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada celah leher Jungkook, napasnya terengah. Sedangkan keadaan Jungkook juga tak tebih baik dari dirinya. Tapi mereka berdua bahagia, terutama Jungkook. Ia telah memberikan segalanya bagi Taehyung di hari yang spesial. Dirinya, jiwanya, dan cintanya hanya untuk pemuda yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya di persimpangan lehernya. Jungkook membelai lembut helaian _bruenette_ Taehyung, menggumankan nada-nada acak yang manis, dan membuat senyum Taehyung terlukis secara diam-diam.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya ketika napasnya mulai stabil. Dikecupnya pelipis Jungkook dengan penuh kasih, sebelum menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya tanpa melepaskan kontak intim mereka, "Kau pasti kabur lagi dari rumahmu ?" Taehyung beguman lirih dengan Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Tubuh keduanya lengket, hari juga telah berganti dan hanya tinggal menunggu mentari terbit di ufuk timur. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak peduli.

"Orang tuaku sedang di Ukraina, kakakku juga tidak ada, dan Bibi Ahn yang membantuku kabur," Jungkook menjawab dengan suara mengantuk yang terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Taehyung. Pemuda yang lebih tua kemudian mengecup lama pundak terbuka Jungkook yang penuh dengan bekas kemerahan hasil pekerjaannya beberapa jam yang lalu, "Tidurlah, kita bertemu lagi dalam mimpi…"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Bukan hal aneh ketika Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi pagi dan mendapati Jimin sudah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Hai, Jim…ada berita apa sepagi ini ?" Taehyung menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Jimin dan langsung diteguk habis. Jimin menghela napas pelan, kemudian menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna cokelat kepada Taehyung.

"Di dalamnya, ada data tentang Jeon Jungkook seperti yang kau minta—" Taehyung tampak terkejut, tetapi dapat dengan mudah untuk kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri dan menerima amplop yang diserahkan Jimin. Jimin mengamati reaksi Taehyung, kemudian menopang dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang saling terjalin dan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"—Semua informasi tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Tapi ada banyak hal yang aneh,"

"Aneh bagaimana ?" Jimin mengambil alih amplop yang kini dipegang Taehyung. Ia membuka segelnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam.

"Ini," Jimin menunjuk pada lembar pertama dua kertas yang diletakkan bersisian, "Data yang di dapatkan informanku mengenai Jungkook berbeda dengan data Jungkook yang kau berikan padaku."

"K-kenapa b-bisa, Jimin- _ah_ ?!" suara Taehyung mulai terdengar panik, dan Jimin tentu sudah memprediksi dengan baik apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jungkook tidak lahir di Busan tanggal satu September, tapi Jungkook lahir di Gangwon- _do_ tanggal lima belas April. Ayahnya juga bukan seorang senator, melainkan hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Jeon Wonwoo tercatat sebagai kakak kandungnya. Bukan Jeon Junghyun—"

"A-apa ?! T-tidak ini tidak mungkin ! Semua data Jungkook di masa lalu aku ingat dengan jelas !"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Taehyung- _ah_. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi," Tubuh Taehyung merosot dari sofa, kepalanya mendadak seperti dihantam palu. Sakit, sampai rasanya pun bernapas sulit. Jimin menatap prihatin pada Taehyung, kemudian dengan gerak cepat ia membawa Taehyung kembali ke atas sofa dan menghubungi seseorang dengan cepat.

" _Sugar_ , kau bisa masuk sekarang. Keadaan Taehyung sama sesuai prediksimu—"

 _ ***To be continue***_

 **a/n** : hehehe, yang nagih adegan ena-ena udah ya .-. dikit aja ntr mabok XD _anw_ , part ini banyak adegan _flashback_ ya ? .-. Ku juga baru sadar. Terus yang minta mereka ketemuan, terus apa yang sebenernya terjadi sama Jungkook di masa lalu Taehyung, harap sabar. Yang jelas, Jungkook bukan Iron Man apalagi Captain America XD

Terus-terus, banyak yang gagal fokus sama MinYoon XD hahaha.

Aku cuma pengen jadiin mereka side-cast yang kuat buat dukung jalannya cerita.

Dan, selamat buat semua pemenang **#MAMA2016** ! XD Duh, bangga deh punya idol super bertalenta XD Ngga usah baper buat TaeJin moment, ehe. Ngga usah sedih juga kalo jagoan kalian belum menang, masih ada MAMA yang lainnya /Mama Seokjin juga boleh kayanya/. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal _'mama'_ , Mamah Jin kemarin baru ulang tahun yeay ! Tapi aku ga bikinin apa-apa buat mamah Seokjin TT Cuma doa yang terbaik aja buat mamah-nya Bangtan yang kita sayang ^^

 _Thank you for_ :

 **Guest [1]** │ **Guest [emma]** │ **rosadilla17** │ **NochuJK** │ **nuruladi07** │ **TaeKuki** │ **minyoonlovers** │ **Guest [2]** │ **Guest [3]** │ **pororo023** │ **Hanami96** │ **kjmnwn** │ **Taekooks'cream** │ **SyubD** │ **94shidae** │ **rosadilla17** │ **Try Angreani210** │ **Guest [Vk]** │ **Ruki9597** │ **Lunar effect** │ **hlyeyenpls** │ **wohoo199** │ **kookvaddicted** │ **haehyukee** │ **LittleDevil94** │ **MeiLianGouw** │ **Hanami96** │ **Guest [kimtae]** │ **ravoletta** │ **Hantu Just In** │ **prncsspo** │ **mingyuganteng** : _iya, emang Mingyu ganteng banget, tapi sayang udah punya Wonwoo TT /lah?/_ │ **peachpetals** : _kyaa~ lama ngga main ke lapak ane sis XD kemana aja ? .-._ │ **HelloItsAYP** : _fokus sama aku aja bisa ? /kedip manja/_ │ **iamjcks** │ **StarkPeterPark** │ **ShinYangChoi**

 _ **34 favourites/ 50 followers.**_

 _Review ? ^^_


	4. Stay

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **NSFW (Not Safe for Work), R-18, pointless.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _There's nothing more I want now_

 _I can't even tell if my heart is beating_

 _Rather than forceful conversations with others,_

 _I'd rather be in awkward silence with you_

 _So stay, wherever that may be_

 _Sometimes, when the darkness come, I'll be your fire_

 _In this world that is a lie the only truth, it's you_

 _This a letter from me to you._

 _[BLACKPINK-Stay]_

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya ?" Yoongi melepas kembali stetoskop yang dipakainya, kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu memandang Jimin dengan sorot putus asa. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya juga jatuh pada lengan Taehyung yang terdapat bekas kebiruan—hasil dari injeksi _intra vena_ yang dilakukan Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya, obatnya sudah bekerja. Apalagi, aku memberinya lewat jalur _intra vena_. _Benzodiazepin_ punya _on set of action_ yang cepat—sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai dua jam, tapi keadaan Taehyung tidak menunjukkan perbaikan. Obatnya hanya sanggup membuatnya terlelap, tapi sepertinya mimpi buruk dan rasa cemasnya belum hilang. Ini jelas gejala _abstinensi_ ," Jimin membuang napasnya dengan keras, kemudian memandang Taehyung yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang dengan tatapan prihatin, "Lalu, sekarang apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan ?"

"Aku perlu catatan medis penggunaan obat-obatan oleh Taehyung, untuk memastikan ia tidak mengalami _amnesia retrograde_ karena pemakaian _benzodiazepin_ di masa lalu," Yoongi mengusap keringat dingin yang muncul pada permukaan dahi Taehyung, kemudian melarikan jemarinya untuk menyisir lembut helaian _raven_ Taehyung yang dipotong pendek. Taehyung mengerang dalam tidurnya, kemudian kembali diam saat gerakan lembut Yoongi tidak berhenti. Yoongi mengulum senyum tipis saat mendengar deru napas Taehyung yang mulai teratur saat usapan lembutnya membuat Taehyung semakin jatuh dalam mimpinya. Yoongi yakin, mimpi Taehyung kali ini bukan mimpi indah. Hanya hal sesederhana ini yang bisa Yoongi lakukan untuk membuat kondisi Taehyung membaik—walau hanya sedikit. Nalurinya sebagai dokter yang telah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun, akan mendorongnya untuk menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

" _Amnesia retrograde_ ? Apa itu semacam amnesia yang selama ini aku tahu ?"

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Pasien dengan jenis amnesia ini tidak bisa mengingat informasi masa lalu sebelum periode atau tanggal tertentu yang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan, dan itu adalah efek samping yang mungkin muncul karena penggunaan _benzodiazepin_ dalam jangka waktu yang panjang."

Jimin terdiam sejenak, "Apa itu juga bisa menjadi kemungkinan perbedaan data Jungkook dari Taehyung dan dari informanku ?" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Taehyung kepada Jimin, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum mendekati Jimin yang tengah bersandar pada pintu lemari besar Taehyung.

"Mungkin, tapi aku masih belum bisa memastikan sebelum aku mendapatkan data medis yang akurat. Soal perbedaan data Jungkook, kau juga punya tugas untuk mencari dokumen aslinya. Aku yakin, Taehyung menyimpannya di suatu tempat dalam apartemen ini. Atau kalau tidak, kau bisa mencarinya dimana saja, asal datanya valid." Jimin mengangguk afirmatif mendengar setiap saran Yoongi.

"Oh ya, sampai kapan Jungkook ada di Korea ? Kau bilang, ia menetap di Jepang bukan ?"

"Kontrakku dan Taehyung tertulis dua minggu, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka punya jadwal lain yang bisa menahan kepulangan mereka ke Jepang. Mungkin besok aku akan bertanya kepada Seokjin- _hyung_."

"Sebisa mungkin, mereka harus bertemu sebelum Jungkook kembali dan membuat kondisi Taehyung semakin memburuk. Kita akan berjaga-jaga dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi saat mereka bertemu nanti," Yoongi kembali melihat jam tangannya, "Aku ada pertemuan untuk jadwal konsultasi rutin pasienku dua jam lagi, dan bukannya kau juga ada jadwal untuk iklan kamera ?"

"Iya, mungkin aku harus menghubungi Minjae untuk menjaga Taehyung selama kita pergi. Jika Minjae tidak bisa, mungkin aku bisa minta tolong pada Minho- _sunbaenim_."

"Minjae ? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengantarkan Taehyung ke rumah sakit ketika _collaps_ di lokasi pemotretan ?"

Kening Jimin berkerut penuh tanya seraya memandang Yoongi, "Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku perlu tahu dimana ia mengantar Taehyung, mungkin aku akan bisa menemui dokter yang memberinya terapi untuk membicarakan kondisi Taehyung saat ini."

"Baiklah, ku telepon Minjae sekarang untuk kemari," Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan Yoongi kembali bersuara untuk memberinya saran, "Ingatkan Minjae untuk membawa makanan untuk Taehyung, aku yakin ia hanya mengkonsumsi satu gigit roti panggang di atas _pantry_ untuk sarapan."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **April, 2007**

Jungkook lagi-lagi berbohong kepada pengawalnya soal jam tambahan pelajaran di sekolah untuk persiapan lomba—padahal Jungkook tidak sedang berpartisipasi dalam persiapan lomba apapun—dan meminta mereka supaya pulang terlebih dahulu, tentu saja disertai ancaman _'akan dipecat'_ dan Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kemarin, salah satu pengawalnya dipecat oleh Kepala Pegawai yang mengabdi pada keluarganya, hanya karena tidak mau Jungkook suruh untuk tidak menunggunya di depan _coffee shop_ tempat Taehyung bekerja. Sekarang, Jungkook kembali berakhir dengan duduk bersama Taehyung di atas sofa ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang menonton televisi di _flat_ Taehyung. Kebetulan, Taehyung sedang mendapatkan jatah liburnya hari ini.

Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, Jungkook bahkan sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kausnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di _flat_ Taehyung. Mereka juga menghabiskan satu kotak donat manis yang di beli Jungkook dalam perjalanan _kabur_ dari pengawalnya dan menuju _flat_ Taehyung. Lalu, kening Taehyung membentuk kerutan saat Jungkook memberikannya sebuah undangan yang amplopnya masih tersegel. Kemudian kerutan di dahi Taehyung semakin dalam ketika membaca sederet kalimat di atas amplop undangan resmi yang berlabel lambang sekolah Jungkook, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Taehyung.

 _ **Kepada**_ _:_

 _Orang Tua/Wali Murid_

 _Mr/Mrs. Jeon Minjoon_

 _di Tempat._

 _ **Perihal**_ _:_

 _Penyerahan Hasil Laporan Belajar Semester Ganjil dan Resital Musim Semi_

School of Performing Art

"Kenapa ini diberikan padaku ?" Ujar Taehyung yang masih kebingungan dengan undangan di tangannya. Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang masih terasa manis karena _topping_ donat yang dimakannya tadi, kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan ragu.

"Karena _hyung_ yang akan menghadiri acaranya ?" Jungkook menjawab dengan nada ragu, sedangkan Taehyung masih mengerjap tidak mengerti.

" _Hah_ ? Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena _hyung_ satu-satunya orang yang terdekat denganku," Jungkook cemberut, ia bahkan nyaris menangis. Binar cemerlangnya tampak berkaca-kaca memandang Taehyung, "—Aku tidak mau yang hadir di sekolahku adalah sekretaris atau orang-orang bayaran _Aboeji_. Junghyun _hyung_ sedang studi banding di Jepang. Kali ini saja, _hyung_ …"

Taehyung menghela napas, di raihnya sisi wajah Jungkook dan menatap maniknya dalam-dalam, "Bukannya aku tidak mau, Sayang. Tapi—"

"—Aku akan tampil di resital, aku akan menyanyi di atas panggung. Bukankah itu yang ingin _hyung_ lihat ?"

"A-apa ?"

"Aku…aku, berhasil lolos audisi untuk resital. Bukan peran utama, tapi bagian menyanyiku lumayan banyak. _Hyung_ pernah bilang, jika hyung ingin melihatku berani melakukan hal yang aku sukai di depan orang banyak. Aku berusaha keras untuk itu, jadi…tolonglah, _hyung_ —" Jungkook menggoyang pelan tangan Taehyung yang berada dalam genggamannya, "— _Juseyo~_ " Hening menguasai atmosfer di sekitar mereka sampai Taehyung tersenyum begitu tampan untuk Jungkook.

"Ya, nanti _hyung_ akan datang. Tunjukkan yang terbaik saat resital, oke ? Jangan gugup jika aku menonton."

" _Jinjja_ ?! Waa ! Terima kasih, _hyung_ !" Jungkook memekik gembira, ia langsung memeluk leher Taehyung dan menghadiahi kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Iya, sama-sama…"

. . .

"Nama, Jeon Jungkook. Golongan darah, A. Tempat dan tanggal lahir, Busan tanggal satu September tahun 1991—Kau lahir di Busan ?" Jungkook mengangguk, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian _raven_ nya, dan membiarkan Taehyung membuka lembaran laporan hasil belajarnya. Mulai dari data pribadi, daftar nilai, dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler Jungkook. Resitalnya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dan Taehyung datang dengan sebuket bunga untuk menyambut Jungkook setelah selesai pentas. Sekarang keduanya kembali menghabiskan waktu di padang luas di belakang sekolah Jungkook—sama persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di musim panas tahun lalu. April adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati sinar hangat matahari, ribuan bunga _daisy_ yang sedang mekar, dan wangi Taehyung yang terbawa angin.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau bisa _sattori_ ?" Taehyung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya di atas rumput, kemudian memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur antusias.

"Hmm, sedikit-sedikit mungkin bisa…"

" _Assa_! Berarti aku bisa mengobrol denganmu menggunakan _sattori_!" Jungkook mengerjap, ia melepas kulumannya pada lolipop yang di pegangnya.

" _Hyung_ juga bisa _sattori_ ?"

"Tentu saja ! Aku ini kebanggaan Daegu !" Taehyung menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang bangga dengan _sattori_ , biasanya orang-orang akan berusaha keras agar _sattori_ mereka hilang saat tinggal di Seoul. Ibunya bahkan melarangnya untuk menggunakan _sattori_ saat keluarga mereka sudah pindah dan menetap di Seoul.

"Tentu, _hyung_ juga harus mengajariku _sattori_. Aku sudah lama tidak berbicara menggunakan _sattori_ , pasti kedengarannya kaku dan aneh." Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat, kemudian membuka lagi lembaran laporan belajar Jungkook, "Nilaimu bagus semester ini," Taehyung menepuk penuh bangga puncak kepala Jungkook dan membuat yang lebih muda merona.

"Oh ya, wali kelasmu menyuruh untuk menggandakan hasil laporan belajarmu setiap semester untuk arsip. Arsipnya berguna untuk melihat perkembanganmu setiap semester. Ini juga harus di tanda tangani oleh orang tua atau wali murid—Jungkook ?" Taehyung mendapati Jungkook dengan raut datar saat ia berbicara mengenai laporan hasil belajarnya. Wajahnya yang di timpa cahaya matahari tampak mendung seketika. Sepertinya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyukai topik bahasan mengenai urusan sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah menggandakan dokumennya, apalagi menjadikannya arsip. Percuma, _toh_ orang tuaku sama sekali tidak pernah bangga dengan anaknya yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Ayahku hanya akan bangga jika aku bersekolah di luar negeri untuk mendalami bisnis seperti keinginannya, bukan seni." Manik Jungkook menerawang, pandangannya mengikuti sekumpulan burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Sudut hati kecilnya sempat iri karena ia tak bisa sebebas mereka.

"Dari kecil, aku suka sekali menggambar, menyanyi, atau bahkan bergerak mengikuti _beat_ musik yang diputar keras-keras setiap aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan—" Taehyung membiarkan kalimat-kalimat dengan lancar keluar dari bibir Jungkook dan merangkai sebuah keluhan yang harus Taehyung dengar.

"—Aku tidak seperti Junghyun- _hyung_ yang menyukai angka dan hafalan. Mereka selalu membanggakan _hyung_ , dan itu yang membuatku mati-matian untuk belajar Matematika, Fisika, dan ilmu pasti lainnya, meskipun waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk menyerap semuanya. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah melihatku. Ayah naik menjadi senator saat nilaiku di bidang eksakta mulai menanjak drastis, sehingga Ayah sama sekali tidak pernah ada waktu untuk melihat nilaiku. Semua urusan pendidikanku ada yang mengurus, termasuk soal tanda tangan di laporan belajarku. Dan itu bukan Ayah, ataupun Ibuku…" Jungkook menghela napasnya dengan berat, dan memancing Taehyung untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Jungkook tidak terisak saat wajahnya tersembunyi di dada Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook sedang menangis sekarang.

" _Gwenchana_ , nanti sepulang dari sini kita bisa mampir untuk menggandakan dokumennya. Aku yang akan menyimpannya sebagai arsip jika tidak ada yang melakukannya untukmu. Kau bisa menyerahkan segalanya kepadaku, termasuk rasa sedihmu saat ini." Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan aroma kopi yang kuat, cokelat yang lembut, dan krimer yang manis dari kemeja Taehyung bercampur dengan aroma musim semi yang menenangkan semua sarafnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caraku berterima kasih kepada _hyung_ …"

Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, "Cukup jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Jimin bersandar pada kap Range Rover-nya saat langit Seoul menjelang petang untuk menjemput Yoongi di Rumah Sakit Shinchon Yonsei, satu tangannya menggenggam gelas _ice coffee sugar less_ , sedangkan ia sendiri sedang menyesap _cappucino_ nya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya untuk membunuh waktu. Sebenarnya ia lelah bukan main setelah _shooting_ iklan kamera, tetapi ia juga tidak setega itu membiarkan Yoongi pulang sendiri. Lagipula, Yoongi bilang punya hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dengannya.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Yoongi menepuk pundak Jimin dan membuat figur yang lebih muda menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Jimin mendesah lega saat mencium aroma manis Yoongi berpadu dengan antiseptik, "Hari yang berat ?" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya setelah memberi kecupan ringan pada pelipis Yoongi, menyodorkan _cup ice coffee_ , dan disambut oleh tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih dari Yoongi.

"Iya, kau juga begitu _kan_ ?" Yoongi langsung menyesap _ice coffee_ -nya, menggumankan _'Trims'_ singkat ke arah Jimin, kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mhm-hmm, begitulah. Jadi, apa yang kau dapat ?" Jimin selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri, dan memastikan Yoongi juga sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia menstarter mobilnya, kemudian meluncur dengan mulus meninggalkan halaman depan rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Dokter Lee, mengatakan jika aku adalah dokter yang sekarang menangani masalah Taehyung, dan berkonsultasi mengenai kondisinya sekarang." Yoongi menarik selembar tisu, kemudian menyeka dahi dan bagian bawah hidungnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia menyimpan _cup_ kopinya pada _glass container_ yang terletak disampingnya.

Jimin tetap fokus menyetir, tetapi telinganya masih siaga mendengarkan Yoongi, "Lalu ?"

"Aku mendapatkan data medis Taehyung, dan ada hal yang mengejutkan. Kemarin, saat Taehyung mengunjunginya, Dokter Lee sempat melakukan tes MRI untuk membuktikan diagnosa yang sama tentang _amnesia retrograde_ karena _benzodiazepin_. Dan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengalaminya. Semua ingatannya tidak ada yang hilang tentang beberapa kejadian, efek samping _benzodiazepin_ yang dialaminya hanya perburukan kualitas tidur dan rasa cemas yang semakin parah."

Yoongi menyugar helaian ravennya sebelum menurunkan suhu pendingin dalam mobil Jimin, "Taehyung mengikuti terapi perilaku, disamping terapi obat yang ia jalani dua tahun yang lalu. Ia mengubah dan mengatur ulang jadwal kuliahnya supaya sesuai dengan jadwal terapinya, bukan pergi ke luar negeri seperti yang kau tahu." Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, telunjuknya mengetuk kemudi dengan ritme cepat.

"Aku belum sempat menggali lebih jauh soal data Jungkook, tapi aku sudah menghubungi beberapa orang untuk membuat sejenis dugaan dengan semua yang terkait."

"Siapa ?"

"Di sela-sela jadwalku tadi, aku mencoba menelepon Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang bekerja di Kepolisian, Taemin- _hyung_ yang juga model di Jepang, dan juga Seokjin- _hyung_ ," Jimin menginjak rem dengan tepat saat lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah warna menjadi merah, "Kau tidak merasakan hal aneh mengenai Jungkook ?" Atensi Jimin beralih sejenak untuk menatap Yoongi sembari menunggu enam puluh detik lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Apakah ada hal aneh yang lain selain data yang berbeda ?" Jimin menghela napas pelan, disesapnya lagi _cappucino_ dalam gelasnya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak menyadari, sampai Taemin- _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Taemin-hyung hanya mengenal Wonwoo. Dan kau tahu, jika seseorang debut menjadi _idol_ ataupun model sekalipun, maka agensinya akan mengunggah profil mengenai dirinya secara lengkap di internet dan akun SNS-nya akan mudah sekali di temui. Tapi Jungkook tidak. Hanya profil Wonwoo yang diunggah oleh agensi, tidak dengan profil Jungkook," Jimin melepas _hand_ rem-nya, kemudian kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, "Yang tidak aku pahami adalah, dimana Seokjin- _hyung_ bertemu mereka berdua dan menggunakan mereka sebagai _brand ambassador_ musim panas tahun ini ? Seokjin- _hyung_ juga terdengar seperti menghindari pertanyaanku soal Jungkook tadi. Apakah kau tidak berpikir jika Jungkook sengaja datang ke Korea untuk menemui Taehyung lewat pekerjaan Wonwoo sebagai model ?"

"Kau yakin Wonwoo adalah kakaknya ?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi penjelasan Chanyeol- _hyung_ sedikit memberi pencerahan. Kau tahu Lembaga Perlindungan Saksi ?" Yoongi mengangguk ringan sebelum Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari jalan di depannya, "Jungkook bisa saja masuk dalam daftar perlindungan saksi, sehingga semua data pribadi dan keluarganya dibuat baru untuk melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak mengubah namanya juga ? Meskipun nama Jeon Jungkook banyak ditemui di Korea, akan riskan sekali jika ia tidak mengubah namanya. Pelaku kejahatan yang membuatnya sampai masuk dalam daftar perlindungan saksi bisa saja mencarinya kembali saat sudah bebas dari penjara."

Kening Yoongi berkerut, memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang berputar dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya pening seketika. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menghabiskan sisa _ice coffee_ dalam gelasnya, "Kasusnya rumit, aku jadi berpikir jika kita menjadi detektif dadakan," Jimin tertawa pelan dan menepuk lembut paha kecil Yoongi yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya yang bebas, "Kita berhenti dulu di supermarket, Taehyung butuh asupan gizi yang baik." Jimin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia menekan tombol _on_ pada pemutar musik dan membiarkan Yoongi memilih sendiri lagu favoritnya selama sisa perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Taehyung.

. . .

Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Taehyung saat keduanya sampai dan membiarkan Yoongi membantu Minjae mengurus Taehyung yang masih lemah. Jimin langsung menekan saklar ruang kerja Taehyung. Ruangan besar yang rapi dan tak asing bagi Jimin menyambut penglihatannya ketika lampu besar di tengah ruangan menyala dengan terang.

Sesuai saran Yoongi untuk mencari data Jungkook pada salah satu ruangan di apartemen Taehyung, Jimin sudah bertanya pada pengurus apartemen jika Taehyung menambahkan beberapa ruangan tanpa ia tahu. Dan jawabannya adalah Taehyung memang menambah satu ruangan dalam ruang kerjanya. Jimin berjalan pelan, menyusuri setiap perabotan minimalis yang mengisi ruangan kerja Taehyung. Tangannya tak luput meraba setiap permukaan, mulai dari _white board_ yang terpasang pada dinding dan menampilkan _post-it_ jadwal Taehyung beserta potret polaroid iseng tapi tetap disusun dengan permainan warna yang apik. Jimin mendekati rak buku yang lebih tinggi darinya dan beriisi banyak sekali buku tentang fotografi, _self-improvement_ , dan majalah-majalah yang menggunakan jasa fotografi Taehyung.

Ia membawa jarinya untuk menarik satu-satunya buku tentang panduan menggambar komik untuk pemula yang tertumpuk bersama buku fotografi lainnya. Kening Jimin mengerut, setahunya Taehyung tidak bisa menggambar, untuk apa ia punya buku seperti itu ? Jimin menggeser beberapa buku lagi ke samping untuk mendapatkan ruang cukup untuk mengamati, dan Jimin menemukan _lock-pad_ yang tersembunyi dengan apik di balik buku-buku koleksi Taehyung dan berpadu dengan dinding abu-abu di belakang rak.

Jimin menurunkan beberapa buku untuk memudahkannya melihat lebih dekat lock-pad yang tersembunyi dan mencoba beberapa kombinasi angka untuk membukanya. Pertama, ia mencoba memasukkan kombinasi angka seperti pintu utama Taehyung, tapi tidak terbuka. Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, pelan-pelan berpikir kombinasi angka yang mungkin digunakan Taehyung sebagai sandi keamanan. Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat, sampai kemudian lampu imajiner dalam otaknya menyala terang. 1991—Satu September 1991. Kombinasi tanggal lahir Jungkook yang sesuai dengan ingatan Taehyung. Tangan Jimin gemetar saat memasukkan kombinasi angkanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga kombinasinya cocok.

Bunyi _'klik'_ pelan nyaris membuat Jimin jatuh di tempatnya karena terlalu tegang dan membuat lututnya lemas seperti jeli. Jimin menyugar surai abu-abunya ke belakang, kemudian melihat dengan takjub bagaimana rak buku milik Taehyung bergerak ke belakang secara otomatis, lalu bergeser ke samping untuk menunjukkan kepadanya isi ruangan tersembunyi Taehyung.

Terdapat satu ruangan besar dengan cat monokrom dan banyak sekali potret Jungkook yang Jimin kenali. Ada satu set meja dan kursi sederhana lengkap dengan macbook dan printer. Lantainya dilapisi karpet bulu tebal yang bahkan terasa empuk ketika Jimin berjalan di atasnya dengan sandal rumahan. Di sudut ruangan juga terdapat _moodboard_ dengan ukuran yang lebih besar daripada yang ada di ruangan kerja Taehyung. Jimin berjalan mendekat, jemarinya menyusuri dengan gerakan sepelan siput foto-foto Jungkook yang warnanya sedikit pudar. _Mereka bahagia_ , itu kesimpulan yang dapat Jimin tarik begitu melihat potret mereka berdua yang diambil dengan latar bianglala besar. Jimin juga melihat satu potret portofolio yang besar di belakang meja kerja. Jungkook tersenyum dengan _eye smile_ menawan, tampak begitu manis.

Di satu sisi dinding menempel juga sebuah rak besar dengan deretan buku yang berbeda dengan yang ada di ruangan kerja Taehyung. Kebanyakan berisi komik, buku-buku sketsa, novel, DVD film, kaset games, dan koleksi album-album lainnya. Ada tiga ruang kosong di tengah rak yang berisi kamera lama Taehyung, _action figure_ , dan potret-potret kelulusan Jungkook. Jimin tertegun saat sadar Jungkook adalah siswa SOPA. Pengamatannya beralih pada sisi lain dari rak dan ia tertarik dengan satu folder dengan label _'JK's Documents'_.

Ia menarik foldernya, dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Aroma kertas lam yang begitu kuat langsung menyapa indera penciumannya ketika lembar pertama dibalik. Disana ada data diri Jungkook yang terlihat di gandakan dari laporan hasil belajar Jungkook saat masih bersekolah. Maink Jimin otomatis membesar ketika mendapati sebuah fakta yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Datanya sesuai dengan yang diberikan Taehyung. Berarti benar jika kemungkinan Jungkook dimasukkan dalam daftar perlindungan saksi ? Tapi, kenapa ?"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **September, 2008**

Seoul kembali diguyur hujan deras saat malam menjelang. Jalanan, ranting pohon, dan atap-atap bangunan basah oleh ratusan ribu kubik air yang turun secara bersamaan. Sangat sedikit orang yang berada di luar ruangan untuk melakukan aktivitas. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan yang hangat, ditemani sepiring kukis dengan secangkir teh hangat, atau satu mangkuk sup krim. Tapi Taehyung malah berlari menuruni tangga _flat_ nya dengan sebuah payung di tangannya dan hampir saja tersandung oleh tali sepatunya sendiri yang tidak terikat dengan baik ketika ia menerima telepon jika Jungkook menunggunya di bawah. Sedikit heran dengan permintaan Jungkook yang menunggunya di bawah untuk bertemu, padahal biasanya Jungkook akan langsung naik ke unit _flat_ Taehyung—tidak peduli Taehyung ada atau tidak—Jungkook punya satu kunci cadangan yang diberikan pemilik _flat_ yang masih mengira bahwa ia adalah benar-benar adik Taehyung.

"Jungkook ? Ada apa ?" Napas Taehyung bahkan masih terengah saat mendapati punggung Jungkook yang dinaungi payung besar berwarna bening. Ketika Jungkook berbalik, Taehyung menjatuhkan payungnya dan menghambur cepat untuk memeluk Jungkook. Jungkooknya menangis, seakan bersaing dengan langit yang juga ikut menangis.

"Sshh—ada apa ? Mau masuk ?" Jungkook menggeleng, satu tangannya menggenggam erat sekali bagian depan kaus lengan panjang Taehyung. Napasnya berdeguk memilukan, sedangkan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , mau kan bersamaku selamanya ?" Taehyung mengusap penuh kasih sayang kepala Jungkook, berharap itu bisa menenangkan pujaan hatinya.

"Tentu Jungkook- _ah_ , tentu…"

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , maafkan Jungkook—" Kening Taehyung berkerut mendengar bisikan lirih Jungkook. Ia menarik dirinya sedikit untuk meraih wajah Jungkook dan mengecup sudut mata Jungkook, "Kenapa harus minta maaf ?" Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Maaf _hyung_ —" Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar setelah ciumannya terlepas, sedangkan Taehyung masih linglung. Tangan Jungkook mengusap lembut sisi wajah Taehyung, lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya di ujung jalan.

Taehyung mengerjap, matanya perih terkena air hujan dan ia baru menyadari Jungkook sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, kemudian berlari di bawah hujan menuju rumah Jungkook. Tidak peduli jarak flatnya yang jauh dari rumah Jungkook, ataupun tubuhnya yang basah kuyup di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras, Taehyung hanya peduli Jungkook- _nya._

"Tidak, tidak Jungkook- _ah_. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan _hyung_ —"

 ***To be continue***

 **a/n :** Huhuhu, too much effort for this chapter TT

Ku pusing bikin alurnya gimana. Ini sudah beberapa kali rombak, tapi tetep aja aku ngga puas TT

Koreksi aku kalo ini banyak _typo_ , ketidaksesuaian dll. u.u

Mungkin satu atau dua chapter depan bakalan selesai, jadi tolong sabar yah u.u

 _Anyway, happy holiday_ ! ^^

 _A bunch of love for :_

 **Guest [1]** │ **Guest [emma]** │ **rosadilla17** │ **NochuJK** │ **nuruladi07** │ **TaeKuki/FlawlessV** │ **minyoonlovers** │ **Guest [2]** │ **Guest [3]** │ **pororo023** │ **Hanami96** │ **kjmnwn** │ **Taekooks'cream** │ **SyubD** │ **94shidae** │ **Try Angreani210** │ **Guest [Vk]** │ **Ruki9597** │ **Lunar effect** │ **hlyeyenpls** │ **wohoo199** │ **kookvaddicted** │ **haehyukee** │ **LittleDevil94** │ **MeiLianGouw** │ **Hanami96** │ **Guest [kimtae]** │ **ravoletta** │ **Hantu Just In** │ **prncsspo** │ **mingyuganteng/utree94** : _lah, ganti uname bang ? .-._ │ **peachpetals** │ **HelloItsAYP :** _MinYoon-nya ntr cerita lain aja kak, aku ngga sanggup bikin side story-nya ini TT_ │ **iamjcks** │ **StarkPeterPark** │ **ShinYangChoi** │ **adhakey2309** │ **Guest [tae2kyung]** │ **peiluvjae** │ **Kira L . Lawliet** │ **Guest [phiichan]** │ **Guest [4]** : _apakah kisanak sama dengan Guest [1] ? .-._ │ **Guest [kimrin]** : _waah, semangat ya ujiannya ^^│_ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** │ **wulancho95** │ **Strawbaekberry**

 _ **43 favourites/ 58 followers.**_

 _Review ? ^^_


	5. Jar of Hearts

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **Too-much-drama, R-18, pointless.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _And it took so long just to feel alright_

 _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

 _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

' _Cause you broke all your promises_

 _And now you're back._

 _[Christina Perry – Jar of Hearts]_

.

.

 **September, 2008**

Hujan masih enggan meninggalkan bumi walaupun sejenak, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi langkah Taehyung untuk berlari di bawah hujan. Ia tidak peduli dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mendadak kebas karena berlari _non stop_ di bawah ratusan ribu kubik air dari langit. Segelintir orang yang terjebak di luar ruangan, menatap dengan berbagai macam pandangan kepada Taehyung. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli. Taehyung hanya peduli pada Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah permintaan maaf yang membuatnya cemas, takut dan khawatir. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jungkook ? Kenapa Jungkook harus minta maaf ? Memangnya, Jungkook salah apa ?

Langkah Taehyung terhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi—kediaman Keluarga Jeon. Napas Taehyung terengah, dadanya terasa sesak dan terbakar setelah berlari di bawah hujan deras dan kedua manik kembarnya memandang tak percaya ke arah rumah Jungkook.

Rumah besar itu tetap sepi seperti yang Taehyung tahu, tapi tidak ada penjagaan ketat seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, ada garis polisi yang melintang dari ujung ke ujung bagian rumah. Pagar kayu tinggi di hadapannya rusak pada beberapa bagian, interkom di samping pos satpam juga hancur. Tangan Taehyung bergetar karena kedinginan dan kecemasan luar biasa ketika meraba bagian pagar yang rusak. Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kemana Jungkook ?

Taehyung melihat ke sekelilingnya, berharap ada satu atau dua orang yang lewat untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kediaman Keluarga Jeon. Tapi harapannya pupus begitu menyadari jika malam beranjak semakin tua dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Taehyung menutup matanya, kemudian bersandar lemah pada pagar. Tubuh, pikiran, dan emosinya kacau bukan main ketika ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk ataupun jawaban kemana perginya Jungkook dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Jungkook- _ah_ ?" Taehyung berbisik lirih, membiarkan suaranya teredam angin dan ratusan kubik air yang seakan ikut prihatin dengan kondisinya.

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Jarum jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan semangkuk sup labu hangat sudah disiapkan Yoongi besama Minjae saat Taehyung masih terlelap. Minjae sudah pamit untuk kembali ke studio dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Ia sebenarnya masih sangat khawatir meninggalkan Taehyung dengan kondisi seperti itu, tapi Yoongi berhasil meyakinkan Minjae bahwa semua dalam pengawasannya.

Taehyung terbatuk kecil dalam tidurnya, kemudian mengerang pelan sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya untuk terbangun setelah hampir sepuluh jam ia tidur. Ia sempat bangun saat Minjae menyuruhnya untuk makan siang, kemudian menyerah setelah suapan ke lima dan berakhir tidur lagi.

"Lebih baik ?" Yoongi mendekati Taehyung, membantu Taehyung untuk duduk bersandar pada _bed rest_ , dan menyodorkan segelas air. Taehyung hanya meneguknya sedikit, kemudian memejamkan mata sembari menghela napas berat. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas di bawah penerangan redup yang di atur Yoongi dalam kamarnya.

"Entahlah _hyung_ , aku tidur hampir seharian, tapi aku merasa lelah." Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan sebuah meja kecil yang sudah dibawanya dari dapur ke atas ranjang Taehyung dan meletakkan semangkuk sup labu yang uapnya masih mengepul. Teko kecil dengan aroma herbal yang kuat serta sebuah cangkir putih mungil juga diletakkan Yoongi di atas nakas di samping lampu tidur.

"Kata Minjae, kau sempat muntah saat makan siang tadi ?" Taehyung mengangguk lemah, ia meraih kembali gelas berisi air mineralnya sebelum meneguknya dengan pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang.

"Iya, tapi aku makan lagi beberapa suap sebelum merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menelan."

"Cobalah makan beberapa suap, supnya sudah aku buat selembut mungkin supaya mudah ditelan," Yoongi meletakkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk dan membiarkan Taehyung mulai memasukkan tiga suap ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu obat lagi Taehyung- _ah_ , kau perlu evaluasi lebih lanjut di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar efek _benzodiazepin_ yang telah terjadi padamu."

Helaan napas kembali terdengar oleh Yoongi, seiring dengan bunyi sendok yang diletakkan kembali ke dalam mangkuk oleh Taehyung. Ia kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan putus asa yang terlihat jelas, "Aku ingin bertemu Jungkook, _hyung_. Aku ingin mendengar alasannya, kenapa ia pergi delapan tahun yang lalu ? Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya ? Kenapa Jimin bilang datanya berbeda ? Aku yakin, model baru itu Jungkook yang ku kenal. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi kondisiku seperti ini…"

"Taehyung," Yoongi duduk dipinggir ranjang, jemarinya menggenggam hangat tangan Taehyung yang bebas. Ia mengulum senyum tipis yang perlahan membuat Taehyung nyaman, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, Jungkook itu seperti apa ?" Taehyung mengerjap sejenak, kedua manik kembarnya menatap ragu ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai tunangan Jimin atau dokter yang menanganimu. Anggap saja aku—kakakmu, bagaimana ? Kau bisa bercerita padaku mengenai apa saja yang tidak kau katakan kepada Jimin." Entah apa yang Yoongi pelajari selama masa kuliahnya sebagai dokter, hingga Taehyung akhirnya melunak dengan bujukan lembut nan hangat seperti seorang ibu ataupun kakak yang bisa ia percaya.

"Jungkook itu—manis, seperti permen kapas yang ada setiap festival. Jungkook juga sehangat matahari, senyumnya menggemaskan sama seperti bayi kelinci. Semua yang ada pada diri Jungkook, membuatku jatuh semakin dalam seiring berjalannya waktu," Jeda sejenak dan Yoongi masih setia mendengarkan, Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum penuh pemujaan ketika memorinya berputar pada kisahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook suka sekali menggambar, suatu saat nanti jika umurnya sudah legal, Jungkook ingin membuat satu tato di punggungnya. Jungkook suka bernyanyi—suaranya bagus, aku punya beberapa rekamannya jika _hyung_ ingin dengar. Ia juga suka menari. Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak suka jika harus pulang ke rumahnya. Menurutnya, artian pulang itu hanya kepadaku. Bukan pada keluarganya,"

Kening Yoongi membentuk kerutan samar sekarang, "Kenapa begitu ?"

"Karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyukai pekerjaan Ayahnya sebagai seorang senator, Ibunya yang sibuk dengan hobi menghabiskan uang Ayahnya, dan kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Jungkook bilang, ia hanya punya aku dan Bibi Ahn. Sama sepertiku, aku hanya punya Jimin dan dirinya." Taehyung menyuap lagi satu sendok sup labu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menyeka sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisu yang sudah Yoongi siapkan.

"Kami bahagia. Kami menyukai berlari di bawah hujan untuk menghindari kejaran pengawal Ayahnya. Banyak hal kecil dan sederhana yang bisa kami lakukan bersama. Kami berjanji di bawah matahari senja untuk terus bersama. Ku pikir, semuanya akan terus seperti itu. Ku pikir dunia akan terus berpihak pada kebahagiaan kami, dan berputar dengan kami sebagai tokoh utamanya, tapi nyatanya tidak." Yoongi menyingkirkan mangkuk sup dan meja kecil di pangkuan Taehyung ketika ia mulai mendengar suara Taehyung tercekat menahan tangis.

"Jungkook pergi saat bulan September, padahal itu bulan kelahirannya. Ia seperti menghilang tanpa jejak setelah ciuman kami di bawah hujan deras. Aku, sudah mencarinya kemana saja sampai nyaris gila, bertanya kepada setiap orang yang mungkin tahu dimana Jungkook. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama, mereka tidak tahu. Dan, puncaknya—aku benar-benar gila karena terlalu cemas hingga nyaris mati karena Jungkook pergi dan mengingkari janjinya untuk selamanya bersama denganku." Taehyung melukis sebuah senyum pedih di bibirnya, napasnya terengah dengan segenap emosi yang dibawanya, genggaman tangannya menguat dan menyakiti Yoongi.

" _Anxiety disorder_ bukan suatu kondisi kegilaan Taehyung- _ah_. Buktinya kau masih bisa berkarya dengan produktif lewat tangkapan gambar dari kameramu," Yoongi menepuk lembut punggung tangan Taehyung yang masih menggenggamnya erat. Yoongi kembali melukiskan senyum tipis sehangat _muffin_ cokelat yang baru dipanggang ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau hanya takut karena masa lalu yang pernah menyakitimu. Lihat aku," Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kepada Yoongi sepenuhnya, " _Anxiety disorder_ yang kau alami sama sekali bukan penghalang untuk menemui Jungkook ataupun penghalangmu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. _Anxiety disorder_ juga tidak akan mengubah siapa dirimu dan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu," Napas Taehyung tercekat, sedangkan air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya secara perlahan.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semua emosimu. Tidak ada larangan untuk seorang laki-laki menangis karena kehilangan dan cinta. Menangislah sampai suaramu habis, sampai hati dan amarahmu reda, tapi setelahnya kau harus mengangkat kepalamu, hadapi dunia, dan katakan pada dunia kau bisa menghadapi apapun. Yakinkan dirimu jika semuanya baik-baik saja, ingatkan dirimu jika ada banyak orang di balik punggungmu yang akan terus mendorongmu maju ataupun menunggu untuk menangkapmu jika kau akan jatuh." Tangis Taehyung benar-benar pecah, tidak ada yang di tahannya. Semuanya luruh bersama air matanya malam ini.

"Boleh aku memeluk _hyung_ ?" Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian merentangkan lengannya untuk menyambut Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

"Aku dan Jimin selalu disini…" Yoongi menepuk lembut punggung Taehyung, membiarkannya menangis sampai lelah menjemputnya. Taehyung hanya perlu pelukan hangat dan telinga yang siap mendengarkan semua keluhan tentang rahasia besar yang membuat dadanya sesak.

. . .

Jimin mengamati setiap rasi bintang yang muncul malam ini. Yoongi menyukai bintang, jadi ia tahu sedikit soal rasi yang muncul setiap musimnya. Helaan napas terdengar, kemudian fokusnya teralih mengamati betapa kecilnya kendaraan yang lalu lalang jika dilihat dari jarak setinggi apartemen Taehyung. Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat dan membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan semua hal yang membuatnya dan Yoongi secara tidak sengaja terlibat.

"Disini kau rupanya," Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin yang tengah menatap langit malam dari balkon apartemen Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana Taehyung ?" Jimin bertanya setelah menelan seteguk jus di tangannya, ia kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Yoongi untuk dipeluk dari belakang. Bibir Jimin mengecup pelan puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Dia baru saja tidur, dan ku rasa tidurnya lebih nyaman sekarang. Aku tidak memberinya obat apapun, ia tertidur lagi setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh herbal dan lelah menangis di pundakku…"

"Ya, aku melihatmu memeluknya tadi. Taehyung terlihat—" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu untuk memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Taehyung.

"Rapuh ?" Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya hanya untuk menghirup dalam-dalam wangi manis yang menguar dari helaian lembut _raven_ Yoongi dan membuat seluruh sarafnya lemas seketika.

"Aku baru saja melihat sisi lain dari Taehyung ketika ia menangis dan memelukmu. Aku hampir menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk mengenalnya dan lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan Jihyun, tapi aku baru kali ini melihatnya menangis dengan kondisi kacau seperti tadi."

"Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook dengan hidup dan napasnya. Ia tidak siap ketika dunia melawannya," Yoongi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Taehyung memang menyerahkan semua hati dan perasaannya untuk mencintai Jungkook, tapi tidak membuka matanya untuk sedikit saja sadar melihat realita yang mungkin saja terjadi di masa depan. Itu yang membuatnya tidak siap dan merasa begitu sakit ketika ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menahan Jungkook di sisinya."

"Jungkook mungkin satu-satunya yang Taehyung percaya selain aku di dunia ini." Yoongi mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jimin. Ia meraih tangan Jimin yang sedang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat ?" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggeser tubuh Yoongi ke sampingnya dan mengambil ponsel dalam saku celana denimnya.

"Ini, data Jungkook yang berhasil aku dapatkan. Dan dugaanmu soal ruang rahasia Taehyung ternyata benar," Yoongi mengamati setiap gambar yang berhasil Jimin simpan dalam memori ponselnya. Ia memperbesar gambarnya dan membaca dengan teliti setiap huruf yang tersusun pada gambar.

"Jungkook lulusan SOPA ? Bukankah kau bisa dengan mudah mendatangi sekolahnya dan meminta datanya ? Kau bisa bilang jika kau keluarganya, polisi bisa membantumu." Jimin kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku sudah menelepon Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan ide yang sama seperti yang kau katakan, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Aku juga mencoba mencari artikel berita mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Keluarga Senator Jeon delapan tahun yang lalu, dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada artikel apapun yang membahas secara spesifik mengenai kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, hanya ada artikel yang menyebutkan jika Senator Jeon mundur dari parlemen untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya dan pindah ke luar negeri. Sekali lagi, itu tidak spesifik…" Kening Yoongi berkerut, kemudian mendesah pelan dengan pelipis yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kemungkinan kasusnya ditutupi dari publik, bagaimanapun Ayah Jungkook adalah orang yang berpengaruh." Jimin meneguk kembali jus di tangannya, kemudian menatap Yoongi.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat disini dulu, masalah data Jungkook bisa kita pikirkan lagi besok. Kita sudah melewati hari yang berat, kita butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan kewarasan kita besok pagi. Besok juga ada jadwal untuk membuatan iklan, mungkin aku bisa mengajak Seokjin- _hyung_ bicara mengenai Jungkook." Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Jimin yang merangkul bahunya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa tahu jika ada dua pasang mata yang menatap bangunan apartemen Taehyung dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? Kau mau menemuinya ?" Helaan napas terdengar, kemudian yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan dan menumpukan kepalanya pada roda kemudi.

"Aku—belum benar-benar siap Wonwoo- _hyung_ ,"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sengit, " _Shut the fucking up_ , Jeon Jungkook. Kau menghabiskan delapan tahun hidupmu untuk mengumpulkan semua rasa rindu dan beranimu untuk bisa menemui Taehyung, tapi sekarang apa ?! Taehyung sudah ada di hadapanmu, kau hanya perlu menemuinya, lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan dengan diam mengamati gedung apartemennya selama berjam-jam lamanya, kemudian pergi untuk menghabiskan alkohol di sebuah klub malam !"

Jungkook mengerang kesal, ia membiarkan Wonwoo terus mengumpat dan menceramahinya soal sikap pengecutnya.

"Delapan tahun aku rasa belum cukup untuk bisa memaafkan keadaan, _hyung_ …" Jungkook berguman lirih, tetapi Wonwoo masih bisa mendengar dengan baik. Helaan napas berat terdengar oleh telinga Jungkook, ia yakin sekali kakaknya itu sudah lelah menghadapi sikapnya yang terus-menerus tarik-ulur keadaan.

"Jungkook, berapa kali aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membuka hati dan berdamai dengan perasaanmu, _hmm_ ? Hati manusia memang mudah dibolak-balikkan, tapi melihat ikatanmu dengan Taehyung yang begitu erat, aku tak sampai hati melihat kalian sama-sama menderita. Sudah cukup delapan tahun yang lalu melihatmu yang selalu berusaha menghabisi hidupmu sendiri. Apalagi, sampai sekarang Taehyung belum tahu apa yang membuatmu pergi meninggalkannya," suara Wonwoo melembut, ia juga mengusap sayang lengan Jungkook.

"Sikap Taehyung jelas tak akan pernah sama saat aku sudah mengatakan segalanya, dan aku belum siap dengan semua reaksi yang akan aku dapatkan…"

"Kau pikir, dulu Taehyung siap saat kau meninggalkannya delapan tahun yang lalu ? Apalagi, ia ditinggalkan tanpa petunjuk apapun darimu. Kasus keluargamu sudah ditutup, ingat ?" Jungkook menghela napas lelah, kemudian memutar kunci mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Sebaiknya kita pulang, besok ada jadwal pembuatan iklan. Ku rasa aku perlu menyiapkan mental, fotografer bernama Park Jimin itu pasti sudah tahu sesuatu."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **September, 2008**

Setiap hari Kamis pagi sampai menjelang sore, Jungkook punya jadwal untuk mengikuti persiapan SAT di lembaga belajar yang di rekomendasikan Taehyung. Lagipula, Taehyung juga punya jam mengajar di lembaga belajar tersebut dan disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahnya, serta beberapa kali mengisi kelas Fisika. Seperti sekarang, Jungkook masih dengan tekun menulis sesuatu di lembaran soalnya, meskipun yang berdiri di depan kelas dan memandunya menggunakan rumus bukan Taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja selesai menghitung percepatan suatu benda saat seseorang dengan seragam Kepolisian Seoul masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menimbulkan bisik-bisik ribut ketika namanya di panggil.

"Jeon Jungkook, silakan ikut dengan kami…" Awalnya Jungkook hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti, tapi pandangan penasaran dari semua orang di dalam kelas, membuatnya dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menurut untuk ikut. Diluar, pengawal pribadinya tampak sibuk dengan _wireless_ di telinga mereka, dan Jungkook masih belum mengetahui apapun—bahkan sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang berjalan mengikuti mobil-mobil polisi yang memimpin jalan.

Gerimis dan kerumunan polisi menyambut Jungkook ketika sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia juga melihat jika seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di rumahnya sedang berkumpul dengan wajah kacau dan kepala tertunduk. Bibi Ahn menyambutnya, dengan sebuah memar di wajah tuanya, senyum hangat itu selalu ada untuk Jungkook, meskipun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir saat menuntun langkah Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam otaknya berpikir jika Ayahnya terlibat suatu skandal pemerintahan dan lawan politiknya mencoba menyerang keluarganya, tapi kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu.

Di depannya ada tiga buah kantung mayat, dan Bibi Ahn langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tuan Jungkook—" napas Jungkook tercekat dalam pelukan Bibi Ahn ketika satu persatu risleting pembungkus kantung tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"A-apa ? K-kenapa ?! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seorang polisi dengan sigap menahan gerakan histeris Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook masih terus berteriak. Jungkook boleh bilang kepada siapapun tentang ia yang tidak pernah suka dengan keadaan keluarganya yang jauh dari kata hangat. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia menyayangi keluarganya. Apalagi, kakaknya baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin dan berjanji mengajari Jungkook soal ikatan Kimia.

"Tenanglah, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ …kami akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi secara rinci kepada Anda. Jadi tolonglah," Jungkook terisak, napasnya tersendat di ujung tenggorokannya, dan tubuhnya gemetar bukan main. Polisi itu benar, ia harus tenang untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Untuk tahu siapa yang dengan tega menghabisi seluruh keluarganya.

. . .

Jungkook hanya bisa termenung ketika seorang polisi paruh baya menunjukkan beberapa potret dan beberapa dokumen penting ke arahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sampai tulang, hanya punggung kursi ruang makan rumahnya yang kini seakan menopang seluruh beban tubuhnya.

"Ini pembunuhan berencana dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Anda sebagai targetnya. Ketiganya ditemukan dalam kamar utama dan para pegawai di sekap secara bersamaan, Jungkook- _ssi_. Sepertinya, pelaku sengaja menggiring semua anggota keluarga untuk kembali ke rumah lewat panggilan yang sedang kami lacak sekarang, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjangkau Anda. Ponsel milik Anda tertinggal bukan ?" Jungkook mengangguk singkat—ia ingat ponselnya tertinggal di atas meja belajarnya karena kehabisan daya baterai sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat bimbingan belajar. Pandangan Jungkook yang kosong membuat polisi paruh baya di depannya menghela napas pelan. Dalam hati polisi tersebut terbesit rasa iba yang besar ketika melihat Jungkook tampak kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Kami sedang dalam proses penyelidikan dan pengejaran pelaku, saat sidik jari dan proses autopsi keluarga Anda selesai, maka kami akan menawarkan perlindungan saksi. Hanya Anda satu-satunya anggota Keluarga Jeon yang masih hidup, pelaku juga tidak akan mengincar para pegawai rumah Anda. Parlemen menjamin semua kasus ini tertutup dari publik, sehingga Anda aman dalam perlindungan hukum sampai pelaku tertangkap dan menjalani proses masa hukuman." Atensi Jungkook beralih menatap polisi di depannya.

"P-perlindungan saksi ?" suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar dan serak, sedangkan polisi dengan _name tag_ 'Jung Yunho' di depannya mengangguk mantap untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Ya, semua data Anda termasuk nama akan diubah, rekening Anda juga akan dipindahkan sesuai data yang baru. Anda akan tinggal bersama keluarga baru untuk menjamin keselamatan Anda selama pelaku belum di temukan dan belum menjalani proses hukuman. Rumah ini tetap akan dipasang garis polisi sampai pengumpulan bukti cukup, tapi kamu akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan akses para wartawan. Kami akan berjaga secara diam-diam di sekitar rumah…"

Polisi tersebut menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Sekarang, parlemen dan pihak kepolisian sedang berusaha menutupi berita ini dari wartawan yang mungkin akan meliput berita jika kami lengah, dan jelas itu tidak akan bagus untuk kelanjutan perlindungan saksi yang akan Anda terima." Jungkook menghela napas dengan berat, ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah kacau, kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas lemari pendingin. Pukul enam petang, dan semua kekacauan di dalam rumahnya sudah di bereskan dengan cepat oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Boleh saya minta sesuatu ?" Ada permohonan yang terselip dalam nada bicara Jungkook kali ini, dan polisi Jung di hadapannya menatap dalam manik kembarsewarna _hazelnut_ milik Jungkook.

"Apa ?"

Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Saya percaya jika pihak kepolisian akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Saya…juga setuju untuk masuk program perlindungan saksi sesuai saran dari Anda, setelah ini saya akan berkemas dan mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Tapi bisakah jika nama saya tidak diubah ? Kalian bisa memasukkan namaku pada Keluarga Jeon lainnya yang ada di Korea…"

"Tapi—"

"Tolonglah, saya hanya punya nama yang diberikan kedua orang tua saya sebagai kenangan. Lagipula, saya ingin jika seseorang mengenali saya di masa depan…" Polisi Jung tampak ragu pada awalnya, kemudian mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook.

"Baiklah, akan kami usahakan dan proses akan segera dijalankan begitu Anda menandatangani perjanjian berikut," Sebuah surat perjanjian dan pena disodorkan ke arah Jungkook, "Anda juga boleh menemui sanak saudara anda untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum semua data Anda berubah, dengan syarat tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Kami akan mengantar Anda…"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya setelah selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas dengan lambang Kepolisian Seoul dan bermaterai, "Antar saya ke apartemen di dekat Universitas Konkuk…"

 ***To be continue***

 **a/n :** Drama banget ngga sih chapter ini ? TT

Serius, aku krisis _pede_ buat posting chapter ini.

 _Chapter_ depan _ending_ ya teman-teman ^^

Kalo aku niat, ya aku tambahin epilog. Kalo ngga ya berarti _chapter_ depan selesai tanpa epilog XD

Btw, makasi buat semua yang nagih cerita ini TT

Huhuhu, ngga nyangka loh ya ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya TT

Padahal ini cerita udah macem sinetron aja u.u

 _A bunch of love for :_

 **Guest [1]** │ **Guest [emma]** │ **rosadilla17** │ **NochuJK** │ **nuruladi07** │ **TaeKuki/FlawlessV :** _udah update ya kak, tinggal nunggu ending :3_ │ **minyoonlovers** │ **Guest [2]** │ **Guest [3]** │ **pororo023** │ **Hanami96** │ **kjmnwn** │ **Taekooks'cream :** _kakak bacanya chapter 3 dimana kok sampe becek ? ehe XD review kakak sudah aku bales lewat pm, masuk ?.-._ │ **SyubD** │ **94shidae** │ **Try Angreani210** │ **Guest [Vk]** │ **Ruki9597** │ **Lunar effect** │ **hlyeyenpls** │ **wohoo199** │ **kookvaddicted** │ **haehyukee** │ **LittleDevil94** │ **MeiLianGouw** │ **Hanami96** │ **Guest [kimtae]** │ **ravoletta** │ **Hantu Just In :** _si Taehyung macem makan gaji buta gitu ya kak disini XD_ │ **prncsspo** │ **mingyuganteng/utree94** │ **peachpetals** │ **HelloItsAYP** │ **iamjcks** │ **StarkPeterPark** │ **ShinYangChoi :** _glosarium istilahnya, aku masukin sini ya kak..makasi sarannya ^^_ │ **adhakey2309** │ **Guest [tae2kyung]** │ **peiluvjae** │ **Kira L . Lawliet** │ **Guest [phiichan]** │ **Guest [4]** │ **Guest [kimrin] :** _Jeon-siblings emang paling fenomenal kak XD_ │ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** │ **wulancho95** │ **Strawbaekberry** │ **ShimCheonsa18** │ **Taenonimous :** _emang kalo niat liat-liat, biasanya suka khilaf kak .-. review kakak juga sudah aku bales lewat pm ^^ masuk ?_ │ **Guest [vkookdaily]** │ **sureaLive** │ **Ten Aziichi** │ **Jeontrioh714** │ **Jeon Hanna** │ **Ly379** │ **SherryMC** │ **Shinkuki** │ **jjuni** : _Love you too, Jun :3_ │ **Guest [hyunri]** │ **Guest [5]** │ **Guest [tehkidz]**

 _ **66 favourites/ 81 followers/2000+ viewers.**_

 _Review ? ^^_

. . .

 **[Glosarium]**

 _Benzodiazepin_ : Jenis obat yang memiliki efek sedatif/menenangkan. _Benzodiazepin_ diberikan bagi pasien yang mengalami kecemasan atau tertekan ; dapat digunakan dalam pengobatan jangka pendek pada gangguan tidur tertentu.

Injeksi intra vena : Rute pemberian obat melalui jalur pembuluh darah vena dengan cara injeksi. Efeknya lebih cepat daripada jalur oral.

Gejala _abstinensi_ : Gejala yang timbul karena efek samping dari benzodiazepin dan bisa lebih parah dibandingkan gejala sebelum pemakaian _benzodiazepin_. Misalnya, mudah mengalami mimpi buruk lebih sering.

 _Amnesia retrograde_ : Pasien dengan jenis amnesia ini tidak bisa mengingat informasi masa lalu sebelum periode atau tanggal tertentu yang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan, dan itu adalah efek samping yang mungkin muncul karena penggunaan _benzodiazepin_ dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.


	6. Hug Me Tight

**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **Too-much-drama, no edit, pointless, etc.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _You still shine_

 _You're still like a scented flower_

 _Now trust me, hold me once again_

 _So I can feel you, hold me._

 _[_ _방탄소년단_ _–_ _Hold Me Tight]_

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin terbangun dengan suara alarm ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Ia menguap kecil, kemudian meraih ponselnya di atas nakas dan mematikan alarm. Jimin sedikit bergeser ke samping, mengikis jarak setipis napas supaya lebih dekat dengan Yoongi dan menunduk untuk mengecup lembut bibir terbuka Yoongi yang masih tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Bangun, Sayang…" Yoongi mengerang kecil, menguap sekali, lalu semakin mengubur dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin. Tangan halusnya bahkan mengusap lembut dada terbuka Jimin, sebagai isyarat supaya tunangannya itu mau kembali memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

"Lima menit lagi, Jim…" Senyum di bibir penuh Jimin tidak bisa ditahan lagi ketika mendengar rengekan manis dari Yoongi. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi dan merapikan helaian _raven_ Yoongi yang menutupi dahinya, "Aku harus berangkat ke studio untuk persiapan pembuatan iklan hari ini dan perjalanan ke Mokpo…"

Yoongi baru membuka matanya saat Jimin beranjak dari atas ranjang kamar tamu apartemen Taehyung dan pergi mandi. Pemuda Min itu mengerjap sebentar, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul penuh. Ia bahkan baru ingat jika menghabiskan malam untuk menginap di apartemen Taehyung. Yoongi menghela napas pelan ketika ia menyadari bahwa semalam ia tidur dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja, sedangkan celana _denim_ dan kardigannya digantung rapi pada _hanger_ di pintu lemari. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sembari menguap lebar-lebar, membuat helaian _raven_ nya semakin berantakan dan mencuat-cuat seperti sarang burung yang kusut. Kakinya baru menginjak lantai ketika sudah sepuluh menit duduk diam mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ia mengenakan kembali celana _denim_ nya, kemudian menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju dapur apartemen Taehyung untuk membuat sarapan. Yoongi baru saja selesai menuangkan tiga gelas susu saat Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan tampilannya lebih segar dengan setelan kemeja yang Yoongi yakin milik Taehyung.

Jimin menghabiskan satu gelas susu jatahnya kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Yoongi dengan sisa susu di atas bibirnya sendiri, "Maaf, _Sugar_ …aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dan melewatkan sarapan, kartu debitku aku tinggalkan untuk kau pakai. Kalau kau ingin pulang atau ke rumah sakit, kau bisa minta jemput supirku, kau juga bisa meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan mobilmu kemari. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Taehyung ya…"

Yoongi mendesah pelan, Jimin terkadang terlalu berlebihan soal menggunakan materi dan memperlakukannya sebagai tunangan. Harusnya Jimin ingat jika ia merupakan laki-laki _independent_ sebelum bertemu dan sepakat menjalani hubungan dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak peduli, berapa kalipun ia mengingatkan Jimin.

"Aku bisa naik taksi nanti. Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin- _ah_. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu." Jimin membentuk tanda _'oke'_ dengan jarinya, mengecup kening Yoongi kemudian turun menuju persimpangan leher dan bibir tunangannya sekali lagi sebelum melesat pergi dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung ketika sarapan sudah siap, wajahnya juga sudah segar sehabis cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur _havermut_ dengan taburan buah beri dan madu, serta secangkir _honey lemon_ hangat dalam cangkir di nakas samping tempat tidur Taehyung.

" _Ireona_ , Taehyung- _ah_ …" Yoongi mengguncang pelan bahu Taehyung, tangannya meraih _remote_ pendingin ruangan dan mematikannya, kemudian ia membuka tirai kamar—membiarkan matahari musim semi menyusup masuk untuk menyinari dan mengembalikan suhu hangat kamar Taehyung.

"Mandilah, kemudian sarapan. Aku akan memberimu sedikit terapi untuk membuatmu lebih rileks," Ujar Yoongi kembali saat melihat Taehyung sudah membuka mata. Yoongi baru keluar dari kamar setelah benar-benar memastikan Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_.

Ia menunggu Taehyung selesai sarapan sembari menggigit _sandwich bacon_ dan memeriksa _e-mail_ ataupun pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kemudian, dengan cekatan membereskan bekas makan Taehyung, menghilang lagi menuju dapur, lalu kembali dengan semangkuk balok kecil es batu dan sekotak tisu.

"Duduk dengan tegap dan buka bajumu," Taehyung mengerjap pelan, kemudian tanpa kata nenuruti perintah Yoongi.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau punya tato," Yoongi kembali berujar saat melihat punggung terbuka Taehyung. Ada sebuah tato dengan ukuran sedang yang terpatri pada kulit punggung Taehyung. Yoongi mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia sedang menekan satu buah balok kecil es batu pada satu titik di tengah tengkuk Taehyung, "Apa ini inisial Jungkook ?" Taehyung mengangguk kecil, kemudian meringis ketika merasakan sensasi dingin dari es batu yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan gerakan memutar. Yoongi bilang, es batu di tengkuknya bisa memperlancar peredaran darahnya dan membuatnya rileks, dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Yoongi. Yoongi dokternya sekarang, suka tidak suka, Taehyung harus mengikuti semua saran Yoongi untuk kesembuhannya.

"Kapan kau membuatnya ?"

"Dua tahun setelah aku mengikuti terapi, _hyung_." Taehyung mendesah pelan ketika ibu jari Yoongi menekan lembut tapi bertenaga pada titik yang baru saja selesai menerima _treatment_ es batu. Ia merasakan jika Yoongi menyeka jejak basah yang ditinggalkan oleh es batu yang mencair dengan tisu, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk kembali memakai kausnya.

"Kau tahu ? Mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam terkadang bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua untukmu." Kening Taehyung mengerut, mencoba memahami perkataan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi, dengan cekatan membereskan semua sisa treatment ringannya.

"Maksudnya, _hyung_ ?" Yoongi mendesah pelan, tangannya berhenti membereskan tisu sisa yang berserakan. _Feline_ -nya memandang lurus kepada Taehyung, kemudian bibir tipisnya mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Yah, dua sisi. Satu sisi, kau akan merasa sangat bersyukur ketika seluruh pengorbananmu atas nama cinta mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai. Dicintai secara penuh sampai kau merasa tidak memerlukan apapun di dunia ini selain dirinya. Sementara satu sisi lainnya, kau akan terluka jauh lebih parah ketika cinta itu berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian, berkubang dalam rasa bersalah, serta pertanyaan kenapa sepanjang hidupmu."

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung, _hyung_ ingin mengatakan jika aku salah mencintai Jungkook terlalu dalam ?!" Suara Taehyung naik beberapa oktaf dan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, tapi Yoongi tetap duduk dengan tenang di atas ranjang Taehyung. Ia hanya mengulum senyum sekali lagi, kemudian menarik lengan Taehyung untuk kembali duduk di depannya.

" _Chill_ , Taehyung- _ah_ …aku tidak mengatakan cintamu pada Jungkook yang salah. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar, jika menyiksa dirimu sama sekali tidak akan membuatmu tertarik keluar dari rasa bersalah dan pertanyaan kenapa Jungkook meninggalkanmu saat itu. Sudah saatnya kau sadar, kau perlu menemui Jungkook dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik."

Taehyung mengacak helaian _bruenette_ -nya dengan kesal, iris gelapnya menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam. Ia bukannya tidak ingin sembuh dan tidak ingin menemui Jungkook. Tapi reaksi tubuhnya selalu melawannya dengan putaran memori menyakitkan dimasa lalu. Semua yang dikatakan Yoongi tidak semudah itu dilakukan.

" _Hyung_ mungkin tahu, jika dari kecil aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Keluarga, kepercayaan, materi, dan masa kecil yang indah. Hidupku datar, monokrom. Hanya ada hitam-putih, tidak ada abu-abu diantara keduanya. Meskipun Jimin selalu ada untuk membantuku, tapi bagiku itu tidak cukup untuk menggantikan semua yang telah diambil paksa dariku. Aku semakin merasa jika aku hanya benalu bagi keluarga Jimin setiap kali ia membantuku. Cuma Jungkook yang saat itu mampu membuat semuanya normal dan aku merasa cukup berharga untuk hidup tanpa bantuan atau ikut campur dari tangan Ayah Jimin. Tapi nyatanya, aku kembali kehilangan…"

"Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang akan datang berulang dalam hidupmu, Taehyung- _ah_. Pertemuan, kehilangan…itu wajar, dan sudah diatur semesta dengan rencana paling baik dalam hidupmu. Saat ini, kau harus berusaha lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Peluk kembali Jungkook, buat dia kembali aman dalam dekapanmu. Buat ia merasa jika ia pulang ke rumah. Karena aku yakin, apapun alasannya di masa lalu untuk meninggalkanmu, Jungkook juga sama terlukanya denganmu." Yoongi meremas lembut tangan Taehyung dalam genggamannya, kemudian melepasnya dan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian dan menemui pasienku dua jam lagi," Taehyung mendongak, dan baru saja sadar jika Yoongi masih mengenakan pakaian semalam. Jimin pasti sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ia bangun, mungkin lelaki itu mengenakan setelan kemejanya untuk pergi ke lokasi pembuatan iklan. Sedangkan, Yoongi mungkin saja segan untuk berbagi pakaian dengannya, lagipula Taehyung yakin jika ukuran pakaiannya terlalu besar jika dikenakan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut aku ke rumah sakit untuk menjadwalkan ulang terapi lanjutanmu ?" Gelengan pelan diterima Yoongi sebagai jawaban dari Taehyung, "Tidak, _hyung_. Mungkin besok, hari ini aku ingin istirahat di rumah lagi."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tidak setuju dengan Taehyung. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah, ku kira kau juga sudah cukup baik untuk tidak membakar seisi apartemen jika ku tinggal," Yoongi mengedipkan _feline_ -nya ke arah Taehyung dan hanya dibalas oleh dengusan malas, "Kalau ada sesuatu, cepat hubungi ponselku atau Jimin. Ingat pesanku untuk tidak merokok dan bekerja dulu. Aku pergi dulu, oke ?" Taehyung mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum dan guman lirih _'Trims'_ ke arah Yoongi.

 **. . .**

Angin laut Mokpo menyapa Jimin dengan ramah begitu pemuda tersebut turun dari Range Rover-nya. Ia meyugar helaian _ash grey_ miliknya yang tertiup angin, kemudian melangkah di atas pasir pantai yang halus. Beberapa staf dari studionya dan staf dari perusahaan _advertising_ untuk pembuatan iklan hari ini, tampak menyapanya dengan ramah sembari menyiapkan set. Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Johnny Seo—videografer yang bertanggung jawab untuk pembuatan iklan hari ini—tapi manik kembarnya menyisir setiap staf yang berlalu lalang untuk menemukan Seokjin diantara mereka.

"Apakah Anda sudah bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin ? Pemilik _brand_ ini ?"

Kening Johnny mengerut sejenak, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Beliau sepertinya berhalangan hadir, Jimin- _ssi_. Kami hanya bertemu dan berkenalan secara formal dengan sekretarisnya tadi," Johnny menunjuk dengan sopan ke arah seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan _tablet_ di pangkuannya. Ia mengamati figur tersebut sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kembali kepada Johnny.

"Dan…dimana para model ?"

"Mereka sedang di _make-up_ dan—ah, itu mereka !" Jimin menoleh dengan segera begitu Johnny berseru antusias. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kalau begitu, saya akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu. Senang bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Anda, Johnny- _ssi_ …mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu di luar dan mengobrol banyak." Satu senyuman terlukis di bibir Johnny ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan Jimin.

"Ya, saya akan sangat senang jika bisa bertemu Anda di luar pekerjaan. Mohon bantuannya hari ini," Mereka saling membungkuk ringan sebelum Jimin meninggalkan Johnny yang mulai mengatur pencahayaan lewat lensanya.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan Wonwoo. Ia mengulum senyum penuh profesionalitas ke arah keduanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi Jimin terus melangkah melewati mereka tanpa berniat berbasa-basi, ia punya rencana lain untuk mengetahui masa lalu Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Menurutnya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Jungkook maupun Wonwoo, dan sepertinya Seokjin juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Wonwoo memandang punggung Jimin yang sudah menjauh dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sedangkan Jungkook tampak terkesiap ketika ujung kemeja Jimin tertiup angin dan membawa sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menghantam telak memorinya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang terdekat dengannya, ia meremas pelan tangan kakaknya dalam genggaman, dan membuat Wonwoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa, Jungkook- _ah_ ?"

"A-aku, aku—mengenali wangi dari kemeja Jimin. Wanginya seperti parfum Taehyung dan campuran kopi serta krimer,"

Wonwoo menghela napas, menatap Jungkook penuh peringatan. "Jungkook- _ah_ , mungkin parfum mereka sama. Lagipula, Taehyung sudah tidak bekerja di _coffee shop_. Ia seorang fotografer sekarang, oke ? Jadi, kemejanya tidak akan memiliki wangi campuran kopi serta krimer."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan kemudian menatap iris kecokelatan Wonwoo dalam satu garis lurus, "Ya, _hyung_ benar…mungkin, ini hanya halusinasiku saja."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **Juli, 2009**

Jungkook terdiam menatap langit malam ini lewat jendela kamarnya yang dibuat rendah. Ia menghela napas pelan, Wonwoo—saudara tirinya—sudah tertidur dengan sebuah buku di samping kepalanya. Konstelasi bintang _summer triangle_ muncul menemaninya, dulu ia suka sekali setiap Taehyung mengajaknya ke atap apartemennya dan menatap banyak bintang yang membentuk gugus tertentu. Tapi ia paling suka ketika Taehyung menunjukkan tiga konstelasi bintang besar pada musim panas.

' _Jungkook ! Lihat, itu_ summer triangle _!'_

' _Waa…indah sekali,_ hyung _!'_

' _Yang disana kontelasi_ Lyra _, lalu yang itu_ Deneb _, yang satu lagi_ Aquila _. Kau tahu tidak,_ summer triangle _itu sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan rasi bintang lain.'_

' _Apa lagi yang hyung tahu ? Ayo beritahu aku !'_

' _Konstelasi_ Lyra _punya bintang dengan nama_ Vega _, sedangkan_ Aquila _memiliki satu bintang bernama_ Altair _. Menurut legenda, mereka sepasang suami-istri yang terpisahkan oleh sungai yang memisahkan khayangan dan bumi, itu digambarkan lewat_ Milky Way _.'_

' _Berpisah ?'_

' _Ya, dan mereka hanya bertemu setiap satu tahun sekali. Tapi cinta mereka begitu kuat bukan ? Jarak bukan suatu yang berarti untuk memisahkan mereka, ku harap kita juga begitu.'_

Jungkook memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan satu tetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia rindu Taehyung, ia juga rindu keluarganya. Jungkook hanya punya potretnya bersama Taehyung yang selalu ia simpan dalam dompet. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun dari rumahnya sebagai barang pengingatnya ketika ia rindu. Memorinya kemudian berputar mengenai kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu. Dimana ia kehilangan semuanya, keluarga dan Taehyung. Polisi Jung membawanya ke rumah adik perempuannya yang mempunyai suami dengan marga Jeon setelah ia setuju mengenai program perlindungan saksi.

Keluarga Jeon menerimanya dengan hangat, apalagi Nyonya Jeon yang langsung memeluknya erat sekali saat ia datang. Mereka punya seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya setahun lebih muda dari Taehyung, namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo memiliki kontur wajah mirip sekali dengan Polisi Jung, tapi ada sentuhan lembut yang menggambar garis wajahnya. Awalnya, Jungkook mengira Wonwoo tidak menyukai dirinya, tapi ternyata Wonwoo merupakan figur kakak yang paling baik menurut Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian melirik pergelangan tangannya yang masih terbalut kain kasa, dan ia mengulum senyum pedih. Nyonya Jeon sengaja memindahkan kamarnya ke lantai satu karena Jungkook selalu saja berusaha untuk melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Entah itu mengiris nadinya seperti minggu lalu, lompat dari lantai dua, atau menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam _bath tub_. Nyonya Jeon bahkan menyembunyikan apa saja yang bisa Jungkook jadikan barang untuk mengiris nadinya. Tapi, Jungkook selalu saja melakukannya kembali. Setiap kali ia terdiam, ia merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk tetap hidup. Ia hanya menjadi beban tambahan bagi keluarga Wonwoo. Kematian keluarganya belum menemukan titik terang sampai sekarang. Pelakunya memang sudah tertangkap dan menjalani sidang. Tapi putusan hukuman belum ditentukan karena pelaku menolak untuk berbicara dan pengacaranya selalu saja bisa membela pelaku dari semua vonis Jaksa Penuntut Umum.

"Jungkook—" pintu kamar berderit terbuka, dan Jungkook mendapati Nyonya Jeon berdiri di sana dengan senyum lembut dan segelas susu hangat di tangannya.

" _Eomma_ tahu kau belum tidur," Nyonya Jeon duduk di samping Jungkook setelah mengulurkan segelas susu, "Memikirkan sesuatu ? Kau rindu Taehyung ?" Jungkook tersenyum lemah, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat figur yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Iya, dan aku lelah sekali _eomma_. Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi ? Bukankah pelakunya sudah tertangkap dan aku sudah memberikan kesaksian lewat pengacara ?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat Jungkook dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya. Nyonya Jeon tahu segalanya soal Jungkook, termasuk hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Dan beruntung, beliau dan suaminya bukan merupakan sosok yang konservatif. Mereka sama sekali tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksual Jungkook, mereka hanya ingin Jungkook sama bahagianya seperti Wonwoo dan melupakan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Sabar sebentar Jungkook- _ah_. Paman Yunho pasti akan membantumu, dan kami selalu disini untukmu. _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , dan Wonwoo- _hyung_ selalu sayang padamu, jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak berguna. Jika waktunya tiba, kau pasti menemukan bahagiamu…"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengunjungi makam keluargaku," Nyonya Jeon menarik napas pelan, berusaha supaya air matanya tidak jatuh saat mendengar keluhan Jungkook. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum membuatnya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dari Wonwoo itu menatapnya.

"Kau tahu ? _Eomma_ selalu berdoa agar kasusmu cepat selesai, dan kau berhenti bersembunyi. _Eomma_ ingin sekali melihatmu berangkat kuliah bersama Wonwoo, pergi ke toko buku atau kue favorit kalian, dan membawa Taehyung ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi _eomma_ hanya bisa bersabar menanti segalanya berjalan dengan lancar," Jemari Jungkook yang bebas digenggam hangat dengan sebuah usapan yang menenangkan, "Paman Jung bilang pada _eomma_ tadi sore, pelakunya ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum vonis final pengadilan. Eomma awalnya menolak, karena eomma tahu kau pasti takut."

Manik kembar Jungkook otomatis membola dan tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas susu yang dipegangnya, tapi beruntung Nyonya Jeon menahannya.

"Jangan takut, Sayang. Kami semua akan ikut untuk menemanimu, dan menjamin ia tidak dapat menyakitimu sedikit pun," Tubuh bergetar Jungkook kembali ditarik dalam pelukan, dan Nyonya Jeon membiarkan Jungkook menangis kali ini.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa…ada _eomma_ disini," Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati Nyonya Jeon tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah, " _Eomma_ akan disini sampai kau menghabiskan susumu dan tidur."

"Terima kasih, _eomma_."

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Taehyung mengerang kesal ketika lagi-lagi layar ponselnya menampilkan tulisan ' _game over_ '. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kegiatan lain selain tiduran sembari bermain _game_ dalam ponselnya, dan sekarang ia bosan bukan main. Yoongi dan Jimin mengabarinya jika mereka tidak bisa datang menemaninya malam ini. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di samping _cup ramyun_ kosong di atas meja. Helaan napas terdengar mengisi sunyi ruang tengahnya, ia baru ingat jika Jimin menyimpan kameranya di studio. Taehyung tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya dan membuka satu kabinet penyimpanan kartu memori serta kamera digital miliknya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya melarangku untuk bekerja, mengedit foto dan merokok. Tidak ada larangan kan untuk keluar sebentar dan mencari objek foto ?" Taehyung mengguman sendiri, kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil jaketnya di atas kursi kerjanya sebelum bersiap untuk pergi.

Taehyung baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan membuka pintu, ketika ia melihat punggung seseorang yang membelakanginya. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya, tapi figur di depannya sudah terlanjur berdiri menghadapnya dan membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan kamera di tangannya.

"J-Jeon Jungkook—" Lutut Taehyung kembali lemas seperti jeli, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, dan ia merasa mual luar biasa. Jungkook—figur yang kini berdiri di depannya tampak melukis sebuah senyum pedih yang tidak di tangkap oleh Taehyung yang kini sibuk mengatur napasnya seperti saran Yoongi ketika ia kembali panik.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , maaf jika aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini," Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, "Tapi ku rasa kita perlu bicara," Taehyung mendongak ketika berhasil mengatur napas dan emosinya, sudut matanya meruncing dan mengamati Jungkook dalam diam yang menyiksa keduanya. Binar cemerlang Jungkook tampak berkaca-kaca dan siap pecah kapan pun.

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam…" Taehyung berujar dengan suara seraknya, dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook sedikit menghela napas lega. Ia mengikuti Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kita bicara—"

"Tidak. Kita tidak bicara disini, ayo ikut denganku." Ucapan Jungkook langsung terpotong ketika Taehyung menatapnya dalam-dalam dan bergetar karena aura dominasi Taehyung yang masih sama seperti dulu. Kemudian tanpa perlu repot untuk menoleh lagi ke belakang, Taehyung terus melangkahkan tungkainya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Ia menekan kombinasi angka pada _padlock_ dan membuat ruangan di balik rak terbuka. Jungkook bisa saja pingsan ditempat saat pintu di balik rak buku terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati satu potret portofolio besar di belakang meja kerja Taehyung. Jungkook ingat, potret dirinya diambil pada saat Taehyung ingin mencoba lensa barunya. Ia masih mengamati setiap detail ruang rahasia milik Taehyung, membiarkan semua kenangannya berputar dengan lambat dalam otaknya.

Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu duduk pada salah satu sofa, menyilangkan tungkainya dan menopang dagunya pada jemarinya yang saling terkait.

"Duduklah. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan kabarmu, kau terlihat baik-baik saja—" Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar sindiran sarkastik dari mulut Taehyung.

"Dan mungkin sebaiknya kau simpan rasa kagummu dan mulai bicara, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Atau—, perlu ku panggil _sweetheart_ seperti dulu ?" Napas Taehyung memburu, dalam hati kecilnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berkata begitu dingin kepada Jungkook. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook dalam dekapannya bahkan saat pertama kali mendapatinya di depan pintu apartemennya, membisikkan banyak sekali kata rindu dan maaf. Bukan melihat Jungkook yang kini tertunduk takut dan terlihat merasa bersalah padanya. Bahkan Taehyung baru saja sadar jika Jungkook-nya yang polos punya _piercings_ yang menghiasi telinganya.

"K-Ku pikir, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ku tinggalkan delapan tahun yang lalu," Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan, kemudian menarik sebuah amplop besar yang tersimpan dalam tasnya. Ekspresi Taehyung masih belum berubah, ia membiarkan Jungkook membuka segel amplopnya dengan tangan gemetar dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari dalamnya.

"Ini alasanku meninggalkanmu delapan tahun yang lalu, _hyung_ …"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **Juli, 2009**

Manik kembar Jungkook bergulir gelisah ketika ia duduk di dalam ruang investigasi dengan Polisi Jung yang menemaninya. Keluarga Jeon menunggunya di luar, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak berhenti berdoa dalam hati supaya Tuhan selalu memberinya kekuatan.

"Jangan takut, Jungkook- _ah_ …" Polisi Jung menggenggam hangat jemarinya yang sudah berkeringat. Ia berjengit kaget ketika pintu di belakang punggungnya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang berseragam polisi dan seorang lagi dengan seragam narapidana. Jungkook mengamati figur paruh baya yang sudah mengambil nyawa semua anggota keluarganya dan membuatnya harus menjauh dari Taehyung dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Bayangan Jungkook soal sosok menyeramkan penuh tato dan berotot, seketika menghilang. Figur yang kini duduk di depannya sama sekali jauh dari kata seram. Sorot matanya bahkan terlihat terlalu hangat untuk seorang yang sudah dengan tega menghabisi tiga nyawa sekaligus.

"Paman akan menunggumu di luar, disini dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut," Polisi Jung mengusak helaian _raven_ Jungkook, kemudian keluar dari ruangan investigasi.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook ?" Figur di depannya segera bertanya begitu pintu ruang investigasi tertutup, meninggalkan keduanya. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, ia juga meremas gugup ujung kardigan cokelatnya. Figur di depannya tersenyum, kemudian menatap Jungkook.

"Besok, vonis hukumanku akan di putuskan oleh pengadilan. Pilihannya hanya dua untuk seseorang dengan pelanggaran pasal menghilangkan nyawa satu keluarga dengan sengaja dan terencana. Hukuman mati atau hukuman penjara seumur hidup," Jungkook mendengar figur di depannya menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apapun yang akan di putuskan besok, aku tetap akan mati _bukan_? Usiaku saat ini sudah lima puluh tahun. Jadi, aku meminta pada para polisi untuk bertemu denganmu sebelum aku mati. Bertemu dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Senator Jeon yang tersisa."

Figur di depannya tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku baju narapidana yang ia kenakan, seperti sebuah potret dengan ukuran _postcard_ yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Manik kembar Jungkook masih mengawasi dalam diam, tapi figur di depannya hanya menggenggam potret yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam saku. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menunjukkannya kepada Jungkook.

"Aku dan Ayahmu adalah sahabat lama, kami menghabiskan waktu remaja kami dengan banyak kenangan. Kami juga membangun perusahaan bersama, dan awalnya baik-baik saja. Keluarga kami juga berhubungan dengan sangat baik, aku bahkan masih ingat ketika menjenguk Ibumu yang baru saja melahirkan dirimu. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Ayahmu berambisi menjadi seorang Senator atas saran orang tua Ibumu,"

"Apa ?" Jungkook mencicit kecil saat mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Kau tentu ingat jika Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Ibumu adalah orang terpandang."

"Ia menggunakan seluruh dana perusahaan yang sudah kami bangun dari nol. Ayahmu melakukan _mark-up_ dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku selaku salah satu pemimpin perusahaan kecil milik kami. Aku tahu ia terdesak saat itu, jadi aku tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Saat itu aku berpikir jika Ayahmu sangat mencintai Ibumu. Jadi ia melakukan cara apapun supaya ancaman mertuanya untuk meninggalkan Ibumu saat ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Senator tidak terjadi. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur begitu saja hanya karena materi. Ku pikir aku masih bisa memaafkan semua perbuatan Ayahmu, apalagi saat ia berlutut di bawah kakiku dengan bersimbah air mata dan kata maaf. Akhirnya, aku menerima saat semua aset keluarga kami diambil oleh pihak penjamin simpanan perusahaan. Anak laki-lakiku bahkan sampai pindah sekolah."

"Aku mulai bekerja apa saja dengan bekal pendidikanku, mencoba menghidupi keluarga kecilku dan demi melihat senyum dari satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang aku banggakan. Suatu hari, aku mendengar jika Ayahmu berhasil menjadi Senator. Aku tentu saja turut bahagia, jadi ku putuskan untuk menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tapi sepertinya Ayahmu mengganti nomer ponselnya. Aku juga sudah mendatangi rumah baru kalian, tapi hanya usiran dari para pengawal ketika aku sampai di sana."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tapi ia tetap diam untuk menyimak seluruh kisah yang tertutur oleh figur di depannya.

"Aku kemudian berusaha melupakan persahabatan kami, dan fokus untuk membahagiakan keluargaku. Sampai satu titik aku menjadi begitu marah kepada Ayahmu…" Tangan figur di depannya mengepal erat, seakan kematian keluarganya masih belum cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah Ayahnya perbuat.

"Ayahmu terlibat _affair_ dengan istriku—yang belakangan aku tahu jika mereka merupakan mantan kekasih. Aku melihat semuanya dengan jelas, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di dalam bar yang berada tepat di depan restauran tempatku bekerja. Mungkin istriku lupa aku bekerja disana, ia mungkin lupa jika meninggalkan seorang anak berusia delapan tahun yang tengah tidur karena kelelahan menunggu orang tuanya pulang…"

"Aku kemudian pergi menemui salah satu temanku saat di bangku kuliah, dan membantu masalah finansial keluargaku meskipun aku sudah menolaknya berulang kali. Aku memintanya untuk menjaga adeul-ku, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi esok harinya demi mengadu nasib yang lebih baik di negara lain atas bantuan temanku. Ku pikir istriku akan menjaga adeul kami lebih baik saat aku pergi, tapi nyatanya tidak."

Figur di depannya menghela napas pelan kemudian mengulum senyum pedih saat ia mencoba meneruskan kisahnya.

"Sahabatku meneleponku suatu malam, mengatakan jika adeul-ku pergi pada malam hari dan menangis di depan rumahnya. Ia mengatakan jika anakku ditinggal pergi oleh Ibunya sendiri. Saat itu aku begitu marah, dalam hati aku bertekad untuk bekerja dengan lebih giat untuk membahagiakan anakku dan membalaskan dendamku pada Ayahmu."

"Jika Paman marah kepada Ayah, kenapa harus membunuh Ibu serta Kakakku ?" Jungkook berujar serak, menahan diri supaya ia tidak terpancing emosi. Bagaimana pun, di depannya adalah orang yang telah menghabisi keluarganya.

"Ayahmu harus kehilangan semuanya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku bisa saja menunggumu pulang dari tempat bimbingan belajar dan menghabisimu juga, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Kenapa ? Paman bahkan bisa menghabisi seluruh anggota keluagaku, kenapa tidak denganku ? Paman tahu, jika begini keadaannya, sama saja Paman membunuhku perlahan !" Figur paruh baya di depannya kembali mengulum senyum pedih dan berusaha menggenggam jemari Jungkook, tapi Jungkook lebih cepat menarik tangannya.

"Kau ingi tahu kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu juga ?" Jungkook terdiam, napasnya terengah, dan ia enggan sekali menatap figur di depannya.

"Ini alasanku—" Sebuah potret yang ia ambil dari sakunya tadi tampak diulurkan ke depan Jungkook dan membuatnya memekik kaget, "—Aku mengambilnya dari sebuah papan besar di depan meja belajarmu ketika aku mencari dimana dirimu. Kau kekasih Taehyung ?"

Manik kembar Jungkook menyipit, sedangkan tangannya gemetaran memegang potret dirinya bersama Taehyung. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika salah satu potretnya bersama Taehyung hilang satu, "Dimana Paman mengenal Taehyung ? Apa hubungan Paman dengan Taehyung ?"

"Aku mengenal Taehyung seumur hidupku, dan aku membiarkanmu hidup untuk menjaga Taehyung. Menjaganya untukku dan menyampaikan maafku padanya ketika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Karena Taehyung adalah harta paling berharga yang aku miliki," Figur di depannya tampak menarik napas panjang, "—Dan karena aku adalah Ayah dari Kim Taehyung, satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang aku banggakan."

Pengakuan terakhir dari figur di depannya membuat Jungkook kehilangan napasnya selama beberapa detik dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran saat itu juga. Satu lagi fakta menyakitkan yang ia terima, Ayah Taehyung—orang yang paling ia sayangi—adalah pembunuh semua anggota keluarganya.

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Pukul satu dini hari, Jimin bukannya tidur dengan nyaman di apartemennya. Jimin malah menyetir Range Rover-nya dengan kecepatan yang membuat Yoongi berkali-kali mengingatkannya supaya lebih tenang dan berusaha mengatur emosinya. Selepas pembuatan iklan, Jimin menerima laporan soal kasus Jungkook dari Chanyeol yang berhasil mencari kembali _database_ -nya. Fakta mengejutkan soal Ayah Taehyung yang membunuh seluruh anggota Keluarga Jeon membuat Jimin nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya saat itu juga. Ia langsung menghubungi Yoongi saat ia mengetahui dari Seokjin dan Wonwoo jika Jungkook pergi menemui Taehyung malam ini.

Ia menekan _lockpad_ apartemen Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa, bersama Yoongi menyisir semua ruangan yang ada pada apartemen Taehyung dan tidak menemukan mereka berdua dimanapun. Jimin mengumpat pelan ketika ia baru ingat soal ruang rahasia di balik ruang kerja Taehyung. Ia menarik Yoongi untuk mengikutinya, menekan _lockpad_ sekali lagi dan terkejut melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berbagi tempat sempit di atas sofa, tertidur dengan jemari yang saling bertaut erat. Yoongi yang pertama kali mengambil langkah lebih dekat untuk mengamati wajah keduanya. Ada jejak air mata yang jelas pada wajah mereka. Napas mereka terdengar teratur, dan ekspresi Taehyung tampak paling damai selama Yoongi menjadi dokternya. Sedangkan Jimin tampak mengamati berlembar-lembar dokumen di atas meja.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang kita khawatirkan. Mereka sudah berdamai dengan hati, ego, dan masa lalu mereka." Yoongi tanpa sadar mengulum senyum lembut melihat betapa Jungkook terlihat begitu terlindungi dalam pelukan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Ya, aku bersyukur jika semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Kita perlu menunggu mereka bangun ?" Jimin berbisik lirih, ia mendekati Yoongi dan ikut mengamati keduanya. Yoongi mengangguk ringan membenarkan ucapan Jimin, "Ambilkan selimut untuk mereka, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan manis untuk mereka. Mereka pasti kehilangan banyak energi dan lapar saat bangun nanti."

. . .

Jungkook yang pertama kali membuka matanya, ia merasa pusing ketika sadar ia terlalu banyak menangis malam ini. Tapi pelukan nyata Taehyung dan genggaman erat keduanya, membuatnya mengulum senyum bahagia. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan. Wangi Taehyung tidak pernah berubah, selalu ada perpaduan antara kopi, krimer, serta cokelat yang hangat meskipun pemuda yang kini memeluknya sudah tidak bekerja menjadi seorang pramusaji dan barista di sebuah _coffee shop_.

Ada sebuah perasaan lega dan senang yang abstrak ketika semua masa lalu mereka terbuka seperti lembaran-lembaran buku yang tertiup angin musim semi yang hangat. Jungkook senang ketika semua beban yang mereka tanggung selama ini seperti butiran debu yang disapu oleh angin dan tersiram oleh air hujan yang sejuk. Pilihannya untuk menemui Taehyung dan mengatakan semuanya, merupakan pilihan yang paling benar selama ia hidup. Kabur ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri dan berdamai dengan hatinya, justru membuatnya semakin sakit serta membuatnya semakin menjadi seorang pengecut. Bersembunyi dari masa lalu di balik sakit hatinya sendiri, tanpa tahu jika Taehyung juga sama sakitnya sepertinya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Jungkook berjengit kaget ketika mendengar sebuag suara serak di belakangnya. Ia hampir saja memekik kaget dan melompat cepat dari pelukan Taehyung yang masih terlelap, dan membuat figur seputih Snow White di depannya tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, tidak usah terkejut begitu. Aku Min Yoongi, dokter yang menangani masalah Taehyung," Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya ketika Jungkook sudah terduduk di pinggir sofa dengan canggung, "—Dan, ia adalah Park Jimin. Tunanganku, sekaligus sahabat Taehyung. Aku yakin kalian sudah saling mengenal."

"A-ah…aku Jeon Jungkook. Senang bisa mengenal Anda, Min Yoongi- _ssi_. Dan, halo Park Jimin- _ssi_..kita bertemu lagi," Jungkook menjabat tangan Yoongi dengan canggung, kemudian melirik Jimin yang duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal di belakang tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Jungkook-ah. Ku pikir, kau sekarang sudah cukup dekat memanggil _hyung_ kepada kami…" Yoongi mengulurkan secangkir cokelat hangat ke arahnya, kemudian duduk pada lengan sofa yang diduduki Jimin ketika Jungkook sudah menerima cangkir cokelatnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kondisi Taehyung ?" Jimin membuka kembali percakapan setelah Jungkook selesai menelan sesapan pertama cokelat hangatnya. Jungkook berdecap sejenak, menghapus sisa cokelat di sudut bibirnya, sebelum mengangguk pelan dan menatap Jimin serta Yoongi.

"Ya, kami sudah membuka semua masa lalu dan melepas beban yang kami tanggung selama ini. Aku, merasa begitu berdosa meninggalkan Taehyung hanya karena egoku yang tidak bisa menerima jika Ayahnya yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku. Apa _anxiety disorder_ bisa disembuhkan ?" Jungkook menggenggam erat cangkir cokelat cairnya, dan binar cemerlangnya menatap Yoongi penuh harap. Yoongi kembali mengulum sebuah senyum untuk Jungkook, "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, kami tahu kau juga menanggung rasa sakit yang sama selama kalian berpisah dan bersembunyi dari masa lalu. Taehyung perlu dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya disamping menerima terapi. Kami yakin, kau pasti bisa mendukung Taehyung secara penuh kali ini."

"Aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semua yang telah kami lalui selama ini. Aku senang, sekarang aku bisa pulang kepada Taehyung seperti dulu…" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menunduk dan menatap cokelat cair dalam cangkir yang digenggamnya.

"Gunakan kesempatan kali ini untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, _oke_ ?" Jimin melangkah mendekati Jungkook, kemudian berjongkok untuk meraih tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam.

"Ya, kami akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Dan, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian menjaga Taehyung, _hyungnim_."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Jungkook dengan hangat, membiarkan figur yang lebih muda menghembuskan napas lega dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Taehyung bermimpi indah malam ini. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang pernah terpisah seperti _Vega_ dan _Altair_ , tapi cinta mereka sama kuatnya untuk seperti mereka dan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Sekali lagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan merajut untaian benang merah yang mengikat mereka untuk meraih bahagia setelah semua rasa sakit yang mereka tanggung selama ini.

* * *

 ***FIN***

a/n : Alhamdulillah, aku akhirnya bisa nulis kata _*FIN*_ buat **Once Again** TT

Maaf, ini jauh sekali dari ekspetasi.

Bikinnya sambil dengerin lagunya GFriend sih u.u

Terima kasih untuk semua _feedback_ kalian yang positif, aku bahagia loh setiap baca _review_ kalian atau liat _viewers/fav/followers_ **Once Again** nambah :3

Aku selalu balas _review_ kalian, tapi sepertinya ngga semua PM masuk yah TT

 _Reach me on Line or Instagram if you wanna ask something or doing fangirling time with me_ XD

 _ **ps**_ : buat yang mungkin baper sama **Once Again** , _I've something sweet on_ **One Fine Day (BTS Version)** _wanna peek ?_ .-. /promosi terselubung lol/

 **pss** : butuh epilog ? .-.

 _Bunch of love for_ :

 **Guest [1]** │Guest [emma] │ **rosadilla17** │NochuJK│ **TaeKuki/FlawlessV** │minyoonlovers│ **Guest [2]** │Guest [3] │ **pororo023** │Hanami96│ **kjmnwn** │Taekooks'cream│ **SyubD** │94shidae│ **Try Angreani210** │Guest [Vk]│ **Ruki9597** │Lunar effect│ **hlyeyenpls** │wohoo199│ **kookvaddicted** │haehyukee│ **LittleDevil94** │MeiLianGouw│ **Hanami96** │Guest [kimtae] │ **ravoletta** │Hantu Just In│ **prncsspo** │mingyuganteng/utree94│ **peachpetals** │HelloItsAYP │ **iamjcks** │StarkPeterPark│ **ShinYangChoi** │adhakey2309│ **Guest [tae2kyung]** │peiluvjae│ **Kira L . Lawliet** │Guest [phiichan]│ **Guest [4]** │Guest [kimrin]│ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** │wulancho95│ **Strawbaekberry** │ShimCheonsa18│ **Taenonimous** │Guest [vkookdaily]│ **sureaLive** │Ten Aziichi│ **Jeontrioh714** │Jeon Hanna│ **Ly379** │SherryMC│ **Shinkuki** │jjuni│ **Guest [hyunri]** │Guest [5]│ **Guest [tehkidz]** │nuruladi07│ **Guest [6]** │bxjkv│ **Guest [7]** │Guest [8]│ **Guest [9]** │Guest [hhanqueen]│ **Guest [tae2kyung]** │Ly379│ **Guest [Vkook little]** │PRISNA CHO│ **wafa nabila**

 _ **75 favourites/ 90 followers/2000+ viewers.**_

 _Review ? ^^_


	7. Epilogue : Uncover

**31 Desember, 2016**

Ujung mantel tebal milik Taehyung menyentuh tanah berlapis salju saat ia duduk di depan sebuah makam. Dengan sebuah senyum tipis, jemarinya mengusap pelan nisan di depannya. Sebenarnya, Taehyung merasa tidak pantas berada di depan makam yang ia kunjungi hari ini. Figur yang kini terbaring damai di hadapannya, terlalu banyak mengorbankan segala sesuatunya untuk Taehyung. Meskipun caranya salah, setidaknya ia berusaha sekuat mungkin supaya Taehyung bahagia.

" _Appa_ , ini Taehyung- _ie_. Maaf baru sempat mengunjungi _appa_ setelah sekian lama," Taehyung berbisik selirih hembusan angin musim dingin, "Kemarin aku berulang tahun, dan _appa_ pasti ingat itu. Dan hari ini, Jimin akan menikah…" Ia menarik napas berat sebelum menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

" _Appa_ , seandainya saja _appa_ mau bersabar menungguku mengetahui segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, mungkin hari ini _appa_ bisa mendapatkan keringanan untuk menghadiri pernikahan Jimin. Lagipula, Jungkook sudah memaafkan _appa_ …"

Taehyung kemudian terdiam, tetapi jemarinya masih belum berhenti mengusap permukaan dingin nisan yang menghiasi makam Ayahnya. Hembusan napas Taehyung kembali terdengar ketika semua memori dalam otaknya kembali berputar dengan durasi pelan yang beruntun.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ ," Panggilan sehalus genta angin dari Jungkook mengalihkan atensi Taehyung dari mengingat semua memorinya. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum ketika figur yang lebih muda darinya berjalan mendekat.

"Pemberkatannya sebentar lagi, pendamping pengantin tidak boleh terlambat _kan_ ?" Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri lewat uluran tangannya, kemudian ia membungkuk ringan ke arah makam Ayah Taehyung.

"Maaf, ternyata aku terlalu lama disini dan membuatmu menunggu," Taehyung menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jungkook, dan yang lebih muda kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, lagipula aku juga harus memberi salam kepada Paman Kim. Selamat pagi, Paman…" Jungkook mengulas senyum ceria dan menular secara langsung kepada Taehyung. Ia kemudian menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela ruang jemari Jungkook yang kosong, kemudian menarik genggaman tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Ayo, lain kali kita bisa mengunjungi _appa_ lagi. Jimin dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah menunggu di katedral…"

* * *

 **A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **An Epilogue for** **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **Too-much-drama, R-18, pointless, etc.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _We could built an universe right here_

 _The world could dissapear,_

 _I just need you near._

 _[Zara Larsson – Uncover]_

.

.

 **Januari, 2002**

"Taehyung- _ah_ , _eomma_ memanggil untuk makan malam…" Taehyung mendengar Jimin yang memanggilnya untuk turun dan makan malam, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pintu kemudian turun dengan sebuah senyuman bersama Jimin menuju ruang makan. Pintu kamarnya di kunci rapat, jendela tertutup tirai, hanya lampu tidur yang dinyalakan, dan pendingin ruangan diatur pada titik terendah, padahal hari ini Seoul sedang berada pada musim dingin yang menyiksa.

Taehyung bergelung dalam selimut hangat berwarna turqois sembari menggenggam erat sepusuk surat dengan tulisan yang sangat ia kenali. Di atas meja belajarnya, sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat terbuka dan memamerkan kamera Canon seri EOS D60 di dalamnya.

 _Selamat Tahun Baru, jagoan_ Appa _!_

 _Ah, ya…selamat ulang tahun juga, jagoan !_

Appa _tidak terlambat bukan untuk mengucapkan selamat ?_

Appa _sekarang berada di Wina, bekerja untuk bisa menemui Taehyung-_ ie _suatu hari nanti._

 _Maaf jika_ Appa _tidak bisa menemani ulang tahun Taehyung-_ ie _untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _Tapi doa terbaik untuk Taehyung-_ ie _selalu_ Appa _panjatkan._

 _Semoga Taehyung-_ ie _bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi tahun ini dan seterusnya._

Appa _sayang, Taehyung-_ ie

 _ps :_ Appa _kirimkan kamera untukmu, kalau sempat, kau bisa minta tolong Ayah Jimin untuk mengirim hasil potretnya kepada_ Appa _._

 _Semoga kau suka !_

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun dan Tahun Baru, jagoan !_

Taehyung menghela napas sekali lagi, dalam hatinya bimbang bukan main. Ia hanya remaja tanggung dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengetahui kabar mengenai Ayahnya setelah dua tahun ditinggalkan. Taehyung sebenarnya rindu pada Ayahnya, tapi ia juga masih menyimpan rasa marah untuk Ayahnya. Jika bukan karena Ayahnya pergi untuk bekerja, Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pergi bersama orang lain dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian. Tapi surat yang datang bersama sebuah kamera keluaran terbaru yang harganya tidak murah, Taehyung diam-diam ingin menangis sambil memeluk Ayahnya dan berkata _maaf_ dan _terima kasih_ sebanyak mungkin.

"Taehyung- _ie_ , kau sudah tidur ?" Ketukan dari luar kamarnya kembali terdengar, kali ini Ibu Jimin yang berusaha membujuknya untuk turun dan makan malam. Tapi Taehyung kembali menghiraukannya. Ia kemudian berusaha memejamkan matanya setelah selesai berdoa, mencoba untuk terlelap dengan sepucuk surat dalam genggamannya. Sepucuk surat penyambung rindu dengan Ayahnya yang berada pada belahan bumi yang berbeda dengannya.

" _Appa_ , cepat pulang. Taehyung- _ie_ rindu _Appa_ …"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

"Mereka bahagia sekali ya," Jungkook berbisik samar pada dirinya sendiri di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta resepsi pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi hari ini. Manik kembarnya juga berbinar senang ketika melihat keduanya berputar di atas lantai dansa dan mengikuti irama musik. Jungkook juga dapat menangkap semburat merah muda di bawah lapisan kulit putih Yoongi ketika Jimin memutar tubuhnya kemudian melabuhkan satu kecupan ringan di hidungnya. Taehyung diam-diam tersenyum saat ia mendengar bisikan pelan Jungkook. Ia yakin, jika Jungkook mengira bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarkan bisikan pelannya.

Taehyung kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya supaya lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, "Semua orang pasti bahagia saat mereka menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai…"

"Huh ?" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, atensinya untuk mengamati Jimin dan Yoongi teralihkan. Taehyung masih mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya, kemudian membawa tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka," Iris kelam Taehyung tampak menerawang, sedangkan Jungkook masih belum mengerti apa yang hendak Taehyung sampaikan kepadanya.

"Setelah Yoongi mengatakan terapiku menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan, aku pasti akan menikahimu…" Satu kecupan pada punggung tangan Jungkook membuatnya berdeham canggung dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya, sama seperti Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ harus fokus terlebih dahulu dengan terapinya, jangan pikirkan hal lain dulu. Masalah menikah, uhm—aku bisa menunggu _kan_?"

"Aku selalu membuatmu menunggu ya ?" Jungkook menggeleng, ia kemudian mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung yang kini semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa jika aku menunggu. Lagipula, jika imbalannya adalah bahagia denganmu, semua tidak masalah. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal, dan aku yakin jika kita bisa melewati apapun yang terjadi di masa depan…" Taehyung menghela napas pelan, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur jika Jungkook yang sekarang di hadapannya adalah figur baru dengan segala kedewasaan sikapnya.

"Mhm, mau jalan-jalan setelah ini ?" tawar Taehyung.

"Kemana ?"

"Kemana saja, mengingat ketika kita pergi kabur dengan mobil pinjaman ?" Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Ya, Taehyung bisa membawanya kemana saja. Asal ada Taehyung, Jungkook yakin pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

 **Pertengahan musim semi, 2016**

Jungkook menata semua dokumen yang ia bawa di atas meja Taehyung. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah kaset yang sepertinya berisi rekaman suara. Sudut mata Taehyung tampak meruncing ketika ia menangkap sebaris kalimat yang tertera pada kop dokumen yang di bawa oleh Jungkook.

"Perlindungan saksi ?" Napas Taehyung terdengar tercekat ketika ia mendapati Jungkook mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Taehyung. Taehyung meraih selembar dokumen yang paling dekat dengannya dan membacanya dengan cepat.

"Katakan padaku, kau terlibat kasus kriminal apa hingga membuatmu masuk dalam daftar Lembaga Perlindungan Saksi ?" Jungkook tidak menjawab dengan segera, ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah dokumen lagi ke arah Taehyung.

"Kasus _mark-up_ dana perusahaan dan—" Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang berair, "—Pembunuhan berencana yang menghabisi seluruh anggota keluargaku."

"A-apa ?! Kau—" Kata-kata Taehyung tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya dan genggamannya pada kertas dokumen yang menjadi semakin erat, sedangkan Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata berair dan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Pandangan Taehyung kemudian beralih dari iris Jungkook menuju barisan kalimat penyusun dokumen yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk Taehyung menjatuhkan kertas dokumen dalam genggamannya dan menggeleng panik, "Tidak, tidak…Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan itu ! Ayahku sedang bekerja di Wina ! Jangan mengarang cerita untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri Jeon Jungkook !" Taehyung berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dengan penuh peringatan pada iris gelapnya.

"Katakan padaku, katakan padaku jika Ayahku tidak membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu !" Taehyung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jungkook, sedangkan pergelangan tangannya digenggam terlalu erat dan menyakitkan. Jungkook bisa saja membanting Taehyung dengan seluruh ilmu bela diri yang ia pelajari selama berada dalam program perlindungan saksi, tapi pemuda yang lebih muda dari Taehyung itu hanya bisa terisak dengan pandangan terluka yang paling dalam.

" _Hyung_ , sakit—tolong, lepaskan. Biar aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," Rahang Taehyung mengeras, ia melihat jika air mata Jungkook mulai turun membasahi pipi. Ia mengerjap pelan, kemudian melepas pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Ia menyesal ketika air mata Jungkook masih turun membasahi pipi. Dalam hati, Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menyakiti Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook menyentuh perlahan punggung tangan Taehyung, membimbing figur yang lebih tua untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ pasti tidak pernah percaya setelah aku pergi meninggalkan _hyung_ delapan tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang _hyung_ lihat sekarang, semuanya adalah fakta. Semua dokumen yang aku bawa asli, dan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengarang cerita. Apalagi hanya untuk melindungi diriku, aku hanya terlalu lelah terus bersembunyi tanpa tahu kondisimu…"

"Jadi, benar jika Ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh ? Lalu, kenapa kau masih mau menemui anak dari seseorang yang telah mengambil nyawa seluruh keluargamu tanpa ampun ? Aku—bahkan, mungkin saja bisa membunuhmu, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung berbisik lirih, bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum miris, dan manik kembarnya tampak penuh rasa kebingungan yang besar. Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Telapak tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Taehyung, dan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut air mata Taehyung yang turun dengan sendirinya.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir bergetar Taehyung dengan pelan. Ia semakin terisak ketika ia mengulum lembut bilah apel Taehyung dan merasakan air mata mereka berdua. Jungkook bertahan dalam posisinya, ia meremas kuat bagian depan jaket Taehyung saat pinggangnya ditarik semakin dekat.

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak langsung datang padaku, hmm ? Kita tidak akan berakhir menyakiti diri kita sendiri selama delapan tahun, Jungkook- _ah_ …" Taehyung berbisik tepat di atas bibir Jungkook yang terbuka usai tautan mereka terlepas. Suaranya masih serak dan terdengar pedih, jadi Jungkook hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung yang masih belum berhenti bergetar.

"Aku…positif mengalami _anxiety disorder_ ketika kau pergi. Saat itu bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mencari dan menemukanmu kembali. Aku selalu hidup dalam ketakutan dan rasa cemas berlebihan setiap harinya," Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Jungkook.

"Maaf _hyung_ , maaf jika aku menyebabkan semua kesulitan bagimu. Aku—aku hanya tidak siap menghadapimu saat itu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu dan memilih untuk kabur dari kenyataan yang seharusnya aku hadapi."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, ketika usapan Jungkook pada punggungnya berangsur-angsur menenangkan irama detak jantungnya yang kacau. Taehyung merasakan bahunya basah, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Ia memiliki Jungkook dalam pelukannya sekarang, meskipun semua fakta tentang masa lalu kelam mereka masih sangat samar baginya.

Jungkook menarik dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam posisinya, ia kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Putusan vonis hakim sebenarnya adalah penjara seumur hidup, tapi Ayahmu memilih bunuh diri. Tiga hari setelah beliau menemuiku. Dan, beliau menitipkan ini padaku lewat polisi yang sekarang merupakan kerabatku…" Sebuah amplop dengan ukuran lebih kecil ditarik keluar dari saku celana denim Jungkook, "Ini masih tersegel dengan rapat selama delapan tahun, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Ayahku memang selalu menulis surat untukku semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan aku," Taehyung menerima amplop yang disodorkan oleh Jungkook, kemudian menatap lurus manik kembar Jungkook.

"Mungkin maaf tidak akan pernah cukup untuk semua yang Ayahku lakukan padamu," Gelengan pelan diterima Taehyung dari Jungkook dan genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Mungkin setelah kau membuka surat dari beliau, kau akan mengerti kenapa Ayahmu melalukan hal tersebut. Jauh dalam hati terdalamku, aku telah berdamai dengan masa lalu dan memaafkan Ayahmu…"

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Malam seusai pesta resepsi pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi selesai, Taehyung membawa Jungkook menyusuri sepanjang jalanan Seoul menuju Busan. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah _coffee shop_ untuk memesan dua gelas _latte_ hangat berukuran medium, air mineral, dan kukis cokelat jahe. Mereka melewati jalanan Seoul yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kata lelah meskipun hari telah beranjak semakin tua. Sepanjang jalan, mereka juga melihat banyak sekali _billboard_ dengan wajah Jungkook dan Wonwoo untuk promosi musim dingin _brand clothing_ milik Seokjin. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya tidak terjebak macet karena agenda perayaan malam tahun baru.

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya tepat di samping dermaga pelabuhan Busan yang berada paling ujung, sedangkan Jungkook tampak terlelap di kursi penumpang. Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum, kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membetulkan letak mantelnya yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan hangat. Mereka baru sampai ketika jam digital pada _dashboard_ mobil Taehyung menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jungkook sudah tertidur ketika mereka baru menempuh setengah perjalanan. _Latte_ mereka bahkan sudah dingin dan masih tersimpan pada _glass container_.

Ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya sedikit, membiarkan angin musim dingin dari laut membuat tidur Jungkook semakin lelap. Taehyung menumpukan dagunya pada kemudi, menatap gemerlap lampu dari kapal-kapal besar yang melintas dan terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Pikirannya berkelana, memutar kembali banyak peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terkadang, dalam hatinya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika hidupnya akan sekompleks ini.

" _Hyung_ …" Jungkook memanggil dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, ia mengerjap sejenak dan menyadari jika mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh pergi dari Seoul, "—Ini, dimana ?"

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian tangannya bergerak merapikan helaian raven Jungkook yang terlihat berantakan, "Kita di dermaga paling ujung pelabuhan Busan. Mau turun atau di sini saja ?" Jungkook meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, kemudian menguap sebentar.

"Ayo keluar saja _hyung_ , aku rindu angin laut Busan…" Jungkook melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menyodorkan mantel Taehyung kembali. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ia beli dalam perjalanan sebelum mengikuti Jungkook untuk turun dan duduk pada ujung dermaga. Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, mambiarkan angin musim dingin Busan memenuhi paru-parunya, lalu mengayunkan sepasang tungkainya yang menggantung di ujung dermaga. Ia mendongak, menatap langit musim dingin yang bebas dari awan hari ini. Taehyung kemudian meyodorkan air mineral kepada Jungkook dan menghabiskan sisanya setelah Jungkook selesai minum.

"Langitnya cerah ya…" Jungkook mengguman samar ketika merasakan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dan mereka hanya terpisah dengan botol kosong bekas air mineral. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook dan mengamati langit malam yang menaungi mereka berdua.

"Ya, tapi sayang…konstelasi _Winter Triangle_ tidak terlihat. Padahal langit secerah ini." Satu helaan napas dan membawa uap dingin dari Taehyung terdengar oleh Jungkook, tapi tidak cukup mampu mengalihkan atensinya dari bintang-bintang yang sedang ia amati.

"Tidak apa-apa. setidaknya ada _Betelgeuse_ yang menemani kita malam ini," Telunjuk Jungkook menunjuk sebuah satu bintang di atas langit dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum ketika menemukan bintang yang Jungkook tunjuk.

"Kau masih mengingingat semuanya ?" Tanya Taehyung setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam, dan Jungkook menoleh sembari tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Aku menyukai astronomi semenjak _hyung_ mengenalkannya padaku, jadi aku belajar banyak dan mengingat apa saja yang menurutku menarik…"

Taehyung terdiam, manik kembarnya menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, "Apa saja yang terlewatkan olehku selama delapan tahun ini ?" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Taehyung, "Yah, kita sudah sepakat untuk memulai semua dari awal dan menyimpan semua memori buruk di masa lalu kita. Tapi aku merasa, ada banyak sekali hal yang aku lewatkan tentangmu dan hidupmu. Semenjak kita bertemu, kita belum memiliki waktu lebih untuk bicara satu sama lain seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, _hyung_ ," Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Kemudian iris sewarna _hazelnut_ miliknya kembali menatap si terang dari rasi bintang Alpha Orion, "Aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu hampir dua tahun untuk terapi setelah bertemu Ayahmu dan pergi ke Jepang. Ibuku yang mengusulkan untuk pindah ke Jepang, dengan harapan semoga traumaku sedikit demi sedikit membaik. Tapi, dalam hati kecilku sadar. Jika aku masih saja terus menyalahkan semua yang terjadi dan menyimpan dendam, sampai kapanpun traumaku tidak akan pernah membaik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang setelah terapimu berakhir ?"

"Aku melanjutkan pendidikanku yang sempat tertinggal, bekerja paruh waktu di toko buku, dan hal normal lainnya untuk mengalihkan atensiku dari kenangan masa lalu. Sampai Wonwoo- _hyung_ mendapatkan kontrak dari _brand clothing_ milik Seokjin- _hyung_ di Seoul dan memberitahuku jika aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyelesaikan semua salah paham yang membuat kita sama-sama sakit. Sebelumnya, aku tidak punya keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengingat Seoul. Apalagi bayangan bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi disini…"

Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku di sisi mantelnya, membiarkan angin dingin menemani diam mereka yang nyaman. Jungkook sengaja tidak bertanya apapun tentang masa lalu Taehyung, Yoongi menyarankan supaya menunggu Taehyung untuk menunggu dirinya sendiri bercerita kepada Jungkook.

"Kau tidak merasa jika kita sedikit—hmm, canggung ?" ujar Taehyung memecah keheningan. Jungkook tertawa pelan, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman dengan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk dan menumpukan dagunya disana.

"Memang apa yang bisa di harapkan dari perpisahan selama delapan tahun dan kembali bertemu dengan pertemuan pertama yang tidak begitu baik ?" Jungkook mengulum senyum jenaka sembari menumpukan pipinya pada lututnya.

"Mungkin aku satu-satunya orang yang membuat hubungan kita terasa canggung," Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk, "Entahlah, bagaimanapun aku masih merasa sangat bersalah dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa…"

Jungkook mengulum senyum, kemudian menggeser posisinya supaya lebih dekat dengan Taehyung dan membiarkan botol kosong diantara mereka berguling jatuh. Binar cemerlangnya tampak bersinar di tengah keremangan malam musim dingin, ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah tampan Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin dan menghiraukan hiruk pikuk perayaan pergantian tahun yang terdengar samar-samar dari tempat mereka. Dengan gerakan perlahan yang seanggun kepakan sayap kupu-kupu, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bilah apel Taehyung dengan bilah cerinya.

Jungkook yang pertama menjauhkan diri dari kecupan selama beberapa detik tanpa lumatan selembut _marshmellow_ tapi memiliki efek yang begitu dahsyat bagi mereka, sedangkan Taehyung masih mengerjap pelan.

"Apa yang baru saja bisa membuat kita tidak canggung lagi ?" Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh selapis udara sampai Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan menghapus spasi diantara mereka dengan kecupan lembut dan lumatan selembut permen kapas di atas ceri Jungkook. Taehyung menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook dengan gerakan lamban yang basah dan membiarkan Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil napas. Ia menekan lidahnya pada lidah Jungkook, membelai langit-lagit mulut Jungkook dan dua gigi serinya yang menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Yang lebih muda melenguh pelan serta meremas bagian depan mantel milik Taehyung ketika Taehyung menggigit pelan bibirnya dan membelai lembut sisi wajahnya dengan ibu jari.

Taehyung melepas tautan intim mereka ketika Jungkook menepuk pundaknya karena kehabisan napas. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook yang basah, membiarkan figur yang lebih muda untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Taehyung dan mengatur napas disana.

"Orang yang canggung satu sama lain tidak akan saling melumat sampai kehabisan napas seperti tadi," Jungkook mengguman pelan dan Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa pelan sembari mengusap punggung Jungkook, "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku, Jungkook- _ah_. Ini kali pertamanya setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu dan tidak dalam kondisi melankolis yang memuakkan…"

" _Hyung_ …" Jungkook mendengung pelan, kemudian mengecup sisi leher Taehyung, "Aku, menginginkanmu—"

. . .

Mereka tidak punya ide yang lebih baik ketika sama-sama saling membutuhkan dan memilih opsi berakhir di kursi belakang mobil Taehyung dengan seluruh kaca tertutup dan menyisakan sedkit celah untuk sirkulasi udara. Jam di atas _dashboard_ mobil Taehyung menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Jungkook berada di atas pangkuannya. _Sweater_ Jungkook sudah tersingkap sampai dada, memamerkan dadanya yang cukup padat dan mengundang jemari Taehyung untuk menjepit gemas putingnya. Tautan Taehyung dibibir Jungkook terlepas saat pemuda tersebut memilih untuk mengecupi sekitar _aerola_ Jungkook, menjilatnya sesekali, atau menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai Jungkook melenguh kencang, bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Taehyung, dan menarik helaian _bruenette_ -nya, sedangkan mantel keduanya sudah teronggok tidak berdaya di bawah kursi. Leher putih Jungkook juga sudah penuh dengan ruam kemerahan hasil hisapan kuat Taehyung.

Pinggul Jungkook semakin bergerak antusias ketika menyadari betapa kerasnya Taehyung di bawah sana dan _waistband_ celananya diturunkan dengan cepat oleh Taehyung. Jemari Jungkook meraba cepat untuk mencari _zipper_ celana Taehyung dan membukanya dengan gerakan tidak sabar.

" _Hyung_ —hh," Napas Jungkook memberat saat ujung telunjuk Taehyung menggoda cincin rapatnya, sedangkan Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum ketika menyadari tubuh Jungkook sama responsifnya seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Kepala Jungkook mendadak pening dengan semua rangsangan yang Taehyung berikan pada tubuhnya. Ia nyaris menjerit kencang saat telunjuk Taehyung menembus pertahanannya, tapi bibirnya sudah lebih dahulu di bungkam oleh ciuman Taehyung yang membuatnya sekali lagi lupa sekitarnya. Jungkook bahkan sejenak buta untuk bisa membedakan sakit dan nikmat saat telunjuk Taehyung bergerak aktif di dalam tubuhnya yang basah.

Jungkook mengerang, menyebut nama Taehyung dalam setiap tarikan napasnya yang memberat diiringi sentuhan Taehyung yang terasa membakar gairahnya supaya melejit semakin tinggi. Jemarinya kini melingkari bagian tubuh Taehyung yang sudah sangat siap untuknya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas pundak Taehyung saat jemari Taehyung bertambah di dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"Tae— _hyung_ …" Jungkook menangis, air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya, dan napasnya berdeguk putus asa ketika Taehyung menarik kedua jarinya dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih daripada dua jarinya tadi.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung menggeram rendah, berusaha mendesak lebih dalam tubuh Jungkook dengan rasa sakit seminimal mungkin, walau ia sendiri tahu hal tersebut mustahil mengingat rapatnya kerutan Jungkook, "Jangan diremas terlalu kuat, _sweetheart_. _Relax_ , nanti semakin perih." Taehyung berbisik, bibirnya mengecupi kening Jungkook yang dibasahi titik-titik keringat.

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengatur napasnya dan membiasakan diri dengan ukuran Taehyung di dalam tubuhnya sebelum memberi izin lewat anggukan lemah. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sudah merekah seperti delima, kemudian mengangkat pinggul Jungkook sedikit lebih tinggi dan membantunya untuk turun kembali.

"Oh !" Jungkook memekik dan kehabisan kata-kata saat gesekan basah dalam tubuhnya terasa terlalu nyata untuk dinikmati saat Taehyung menyentuh titik manisnya di dalam sana dan membuatnya pening. Mereka terus bergerak bersama dalam menit-menit berikutnya, mencari momentum dari setiap gaya dan impuls yang mereka buat untuk mencapai titik tertinggi, sampai fajar muncul di ufuk timur. Menyongsong hari baru untuk mereka. Hari baru dimana hanya ada mereka yang menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat menghadapi dunia. Hari dimana mereka akan menjaga satu sama lain dan belajar dari rasa sakit yang pernah mereka rasakan di masa lalu.

 **여름** **방학** **(Once Again)©peachpeach**

Taehyung yang pertama kali membuka mata saat pagi hari menyambutnya di hari berikutnya dan di tahun yang baru. Ia menggeliat pelan, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia sadar jika berada dalam kamarnya di apartemen dan Jungkook berada dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Jungkook yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Ia mengulum senyum ketika mengingat momen yang mereka habiskan di Busan kemarin malam. Ia menaikkan selimut sampai leher Jungkook, kemudian turun dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin menuju kamar mandi dan tidak bermaksud membangungkan Jungkook.

Taehyung baru saja akan menarik sebuah kaus lengan panjang dari dalam lemarinya seusai mandi, tapi kemudian atensinya beralih pada sebuah kotak yang di letakkan pada bagian paling bawah lemari. Ia menunduk setelah memakai kausnya, kemudian menarik kotak tersebut dari dalam sana. Taehyung baru menyadari jika semua dokumen perlindungan saksi Jungkook tidak ia letakkan di dalam kamar rahasianya, melainkan di bagian bawah lemari pakaian. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang baru saja ia ingat jika itu titipan Ayahnya yang diberikan kepada Jungkook.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Taehyung membawa amplop tersebut ke arah jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai. Ia menyingkap sedikit tirainya dan membuat secercah cahaya masuk. Taehyung membuka segel amplopnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 _ **Juli, 2009**_

 _Taehyung,_ appa _menulis surat ini saat Seoul sedang dalam musim panas yang terik. Mungkin saat surat ini sampai padamu, kau sedang menikmati sarapan bersama Jungkook atau menghabiskan waktu jelas,_ appa _sudah pergi terlalu jauh_

 _Taehyung-ah,_ appa _hanya ingin minta maaf atas semua yang appa perbuat selama ini. Kau mungkin tidak akan menerima fakta jika_ appa _adalah seorang pembunuh. Apalagi,_ appa _adalah pembunuh seluruh anggota Keluarga Jeon—kekasihmu. Tapi appa yakin, jika Jungkook bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu._

 _Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui di balik tindakanku yang di butakan oleh dendam. Salah satunya affair yang dilakukan oleh eomma-mu dan Ayah Jungkook. Seharusnya_ appa _berpikir lebih jernih, dan tidak mengikuti amarah._

 _Jika_ appa _berpikir lebih jernih, mungkin_ appa _akan melihatmu di altar bersama Jungkook._

Appa _tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu, Nak._ Appa _hanya menginginkan putranya bahagia, tapi apa yang_ appa _lakukan adalah salah._

 _Satu-satunya yang_ appa _bisa lakukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya adalah menitipkanmu pada Jungkook._

Appa _tahu, jika kalian saling mencintai dan_ appa _sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu._

 _Hiduplah bahagia dengan Jungkook. Saling menjagalah dengan segenap cinta yang kalian miliki._

 _Sampaikan terima kasih_ appa _kepada Paman Park dan keluarganya. Juga kepada Jungkook yang telah memaafkan dan bersedia memenuhi permintaan dari seseorang yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya._

Appa _menyayangi Taehyung-_ ie _, selamanya._

" _Hyung_ , menangis…" Taehyung cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya ketika Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang. Ia melipat kertas yang dipegangnya sebelum mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Jungkook dan menghadiahi sebuah senyum kepada figur yang lebih muda.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," Jungkook membalas senyum Taehyung, kemudian memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

" _Hyung_ , ingat kata-kataku dulu ? Jangan pernah membenci seseorang tanpa tahu alasan di balik semuanya. Pandanglah sesuatu dari dua sisi yang berbeda, maka _hyung_ akan menemukan kesimpulannya tanpa membuat salah satunya menerima vonis benar atau salah." Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Ayahmu sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu. Aku sudah menceritakan semua alasan kenapa Ayahmu melakukan itu sebelum kau membaca surat darinya. Sekarang, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memenuhi permintaannya."

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Jeon Jungkook. Terima kasih telah kembali pulang kepadaku dan mau memulainya lagi dari awal. Terima kasih karena telah memenuhi permintaan Ayahku. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku. Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan semesta padamu, tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu. Aku, mencintaimu…"

* * *

 _ ***END***_

 _ **a/n :**_ yas ! Selesai yaa epilog-nya XD

Maafkan diriku yang kemarin gagal mengeksekusi _ending_ TT

Setelah ini aku bakalan hiatus, karena banyak alasan personal.

Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini dari awal~ ^^

Aku sayang kalian :3


End file.
